Why save a life?
by chocorose64
Summary: Rose and Christian leave when Lissa and Dimitri do something unforgivable. But Rose can't stay away from Dimitri for very long. Rose soon ends up unraveling the secrets of the vampire world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this. I wanted to make things a little different. Add in more elements, more secrets etc... This is set after Dimitri tells Rose love fades and Adrian's still mad.**

**Summary: Rose and Christian leave when Lissa and Dimitri do something unforgivable. But Rose can't stay away from Dimitri for very long. Rose unravels secrets of the vampire world **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. Not even Dimitri!**

It's official. My life sucks. I lost Adrian. But...that wasn't the problem. Dimitri was. Dimitri. Tall. Sexy. Gorgeous. Amazing. And no longer mine. Apparently love fades. But...I'd seen it in his eyes. He'd been lying. But obviously I'd done something. Something to piss him off. I couldn't work out what though. I mean, I'd travelled half the world for him. Broken someone out of prison and gone through a load of shit to bring him back. Only to be told he didn't love me anymore.

I sat in my room. Moping. A knock on the door managed to get me out of bed. It was Christian.

"Hey Sparky." I said smiling a little. The one person I didn't mind seeing at my door.

"Can we...hang out?" He asked sounding a little annoyed at the idea.

"Sure." I let him in. I sat down. As I did my emotions went crazy. Well not mine. Lissa's.

I went into Lissa's head to discover she was making out with someone. Surprising to say the least. She loved Christian.

"No. Princess I'm sorry. But I can't." An accented voice said as he pulled away. My heart stopped. Dimitri.

"Dimitri...please. I want this. I want you." Lissa practically grabbed his face and turned it to his. She compelled him. She compelled him to sleep with her. And the thing was...he didn't even fight it. I watched. In horror. As my supposed best friend and love of my life had sex.

Christian pulled me out of it.

"Rose! What's wrong with Lissa?" He asked frantically. He still loved her.

"Nothing. Unless you count the fact she's a slut who can't keep her legs shut for more than five seconds." I said evenly.

"What are you talking about?" Christian asked slowly. He was beginning to panic.

"She fucking compelled him to sleep with her!" I shouted.

"Who?" He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Dimitri." I whispered.

Christian wrapped his arms around me and we cried together. It felt like hours but I was sure it was longer. I knew Adrian would tell me they weren't worth our tears. And he would have been right. I pulled back.

"Christian...I need to get out of here. Out of Court. Do you want to come?" I said quietly. He nodded.

"We need to speak to Hans first." I said taking his hand and pulling him through Court.

We got several strange looks. Especially me. Rose Hathaway never cried. And there I was. Tear streaked face pulling a still crying royal Moroi through court. Kinda weird. I knocked on Hans' office door. He called us in. He looked at me expectantly.

"I want to become Lord Ozera's guardian and we're going to leave Court." I said.

"All right. The two of you are going to leave anyway. You might as well do it legally." Hans found some pieces of paper and got us to sign them. It was done. I was officially Christian's guardian.

"I'll have the Princess informed once you have left." Hans smiled a little, "Good luck Rose. With whatever it is you have to do." I gave him a curt nod and then we left.

Once we'd packed we left our bags in my room and went to grab some lunch before leaving. I was starving. We got a table to ourselves and sat down.

"How about we go to your father, wherever he is?" Christian suggested.

"Sure." I smiled at him. While we were eating Lissa and Dimitri walked in. _Together_.

I closed my eyes for a second before reaching out and squeezing Christian's hand. Lissa came over, with Dimitri and sat next to me. Dimitri sat opposite her, next to Christian. I looked up at him, he wasn't looking at me.

"Rose." Lissa squeaked excitedly, "I spoke to the Queen and she agreed so...do you wanna come shopping with me?"

"Shopping! Shopping?" I shouted standing up, I had the entire Court cafe's attention, "After what you just did you think you can just come here and ask me about shopping? You're nothing more than a spoilt brat who doesn't accept or realise the fact that I gave up everything for you. My _life _for you! And you repay me by compelling someone you _know _I love to sleep with you. And _you_!" I turned to Dimitri, "You said no. But you didn't even _try _to resist the compulsion. And you need to accept something too. Lissa may have rammed a stake through your chest but I did everything else. I travelled half way round the world for you! I freed someone from prison for you! I became your God damn blood whore! And all you do is turn around and repay me by feeding me love fades crap and by sleeping with my best friend. Well you know what? I'm done. I am not doing this anymore. I won't be your Guardian and I won't sit around pining after you Dimitri. I'm leaving."

I raced out of the cafe with Christian on my tail. We grabbed our bags and then we left. I called Abe while Christian called a Taxi. Abe told me his was in Russia and that we had to catch a plane to Novosibirsk. We got in the Taxi. But once we'd started to leave Dimitri practically ran out of Court.

"Rose! Wait!" He shouted.

"Miss," The Taxi driver said, "I think he wants you to stop."

"Just give me two minutes." I said. The driver pulled over. I gave Christian a quick glance before getting out the Taxi.

I walked over to Dimitri.

"Please Roza. Please stay." He begged.

"Give me one good reason why I should." I demanded.

"Because I love you." He said taking my hand.

"Love you too Comrade." I said bitterly. Then I walked away.

**A/N: Please review. This is my first fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite etc... it made my day! I honestly wasn't expecting so good responses. So here the next chapter...enjoy.**

**Also – there's a poll on my profile where you can vote for where you want this fanfic to go. Vote if you want me to hear your opinion!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! It's so sad...*sniff sniff* **

**RPOV**

Sitting next to Christian on a long flight was horrible. He was so depressed. Normally I hated his snark and sarcasm but now...I'd have given anything to hear it. I needed the distraction. Christian just sat there staring out the window for hours.

By the time we landed in Novosibirsk I just wanted to curl up and die. I didn't want to tell Abe what had happened but he'd need some sort of explanation. To my slight surprise Abe had come to pick us up personally. He drew me into a quick hug. Also a surprise.

"Woah...what's with all the fatherly actions?" I asked backing up.

"You _are _my daughter. Lord Ozera." He turned to Christian and gave him a slight nod.

Christian smirked, "You don't have to bother with all that you know. I'm used to it."

Abe winked and started to leave the airport. Christian raised an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged.

Eventually we reached Abe's house. But really it was a mansion. On the way Abe decided he wanted to know why we were here.

"So..." He started casually, "What brings you here?"

"We just wanted to get away." I said quietly.

"From what?" Abe sighed.

"_I_ wanted to get away from the royals." Christian said, "They're all too snobby for me."

I shot him a grateful look and he smiled.

"And what about you Rose? What about Lissa? Dimitri?" Abe pressed.

"I...I uh...they didn't need me anymore. They didn't want me anymore." I whispered.

"All right what happened? What did they do?" Abe asked pulling over into his driveway.

"Dimitri decided love fades and Lissa decided he was more important than her best friend." I didn't see any harm in telling him that. I had been contemplating leaving before because of that very reason.

"Ah...what do I tell your mother?" Abe turned to me with a wry smile.

"You tell her you don't know where I am." I said quickly.

"Of course. Of course you'd want to disappear." Abe got out the car.

I didn't move. Christian reached out and squeezed my hand. I turned to him. I could see the pain in his eyes. The pain from what Lissa had done. It had affected him as much as me.

"Rose...are you all right? With all of this?" He asked quietly.

"I...I will be. Come on, we should get cleaned up, it was a long flight." I said getting out of the car. Christian followed me.

Abe's house was huge. Everything was expensive. Everything was five times bigger than it needed to be. And it was really, really nice. Abe led us through it telling us we could go wherever we wanted but if we wanted to stay hidden we couldn't make any calls to anyone. There wasn't anyone I wanted to call so it didn't matter.

We'd arrived late, almost night. So we went to bed. Well, Christian did. I was trying to decide if sleeping would be neglecting my Guardian duties. Christian was _my _charge. I had to look after him. A young Guardian appeared. I say young...he wasn't any younger than me, a couple of years older but young as Guardian's go. He was Abe's Guardian. One of them.

"You can sleep if you want. I'll look after him." He said, "As long as you're here you're under Abe's protection. You're allowed to sleep."

"But he's my charge. I shouldn't. Not at night and not while he's vulnerable." I protested.

"Rose...just get some sleep. You won't be able to protect him while you're exhausted." He smiled a little, "I promise, nothing will happen to him."

In the end I went to bed. I was tired and the Guardian had had a point. I had to sleep. But I was drawn into a Spirit dream. It was Adrian.

Adrian had put us in a room; it looked like one of the rooms at Court. He was leaning against a wall with his usual swagger.

"Little Dhampir." He said cordially.

"Adrian..." I hesitantly walked over "I..."

"Save it." He cut me off, "I know what happened. Lissa's been in tears ever since you left. But explain this Little Dhampir, why didn't you warn anyone? Your mum? Abe? Eddie? Me? Or are we just not important? If we're not your best friend or your 'soul mate' we don't matter. Is that it?"

"No. Adrian it's not like that. I just...we needed to get out. Away from it. Adrian the pain...it's unimaginable. Christian looked like his heart had been ripped into a million pieces and I felt the same. I couldn't stay."

"I think I know how you feel." He narrowed his eyes at me, "But...I plan to move on. Lissa's trying...but it's only been a few hours and Belikov...he's getting his Guardian status reinstated soon. Tatiana's been helping him. But I think Hans is going to try to get him to take some time off. He's traumatized. Where are you?"

"Out of the county."

"Uh huh. I don't like the outfit." He said looking me up and down, "It's not you."

I glanced down and saw I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, what I'd fallen asleep in.

"It's what I wear all the time." I retorted.

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't wear it now. Well have fun with Fireboy. I'm sure he's your favourite guy now." He pulled out of the dream.

Shortly after that I woke up crying. I hadn't thought of Adrian before I left. Call me selfish but he hadn't crossed my mind. I didn't think he'd care after what I'd done. He'd been so angry before that I thought he'd be glad I'd got myself out of his life. But that was naive and stupid. Of course that wouldn't be the case. He loved me for Christ's sake! And I knew that no matter what the person did you'd still love them. I knew that all too well. Love was impossible. It was horrible. It didn't do anyone any good. Look at Sparky. Look at me. Look at Adrian. Look at Mason. Mason...I shouldn't have thought about him.

I kicked the covers off me and took a shower. Trying and failing to wash away all the pain. There was a knock on my bathroom door just as I got out the shower. I wrapped the towel around me and opened the door. It was Christian.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering if there was some sort of threat.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you." Sparky shrugged.

"Oh." I was disappointed; at least a threat would have been a distraction.

"Rose...Lissa's been texting me...begging me to come back...do I send anything back?"

"I don't know." I admitted, "I've been trying to block her out of my head. The emotions at the start were horrible. She was angry, upset, guilty...I think I've managed to numb it but...she's been begging me through the bond too. I'm not going to contact her. She doesn't deserve it but if you want to give her a chance...you can." I didn't want him to though. She really didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve anything.

"Has Adrian...did he dream walk with you last night?" Christian frowned.

"Yep." I sighed, "He misses me."

"Me too apparently. Turned up about twenty minutes into my sleep. He's really annoying." He smirked.

"He's less annoying than you." I remarked.

"Yeah well at least I'm not psychotic. Unlike you." He started to leave.

"Worst comeback ever!" I called after him.

"So was that!" He slammed my door.

I laughed and got dressed. Perhaps hanging out with Sparky for a while wouldn't be too bad. Especially if I could managed to block Lissa off like I had been. But...there was always Dimitri. His face...the pain when I'd walked away. It was haunting me. But I wasn't going to forgive him. Not yet. And I wasn't sure if I ever could.

Lissa was different. There was no question. She couldn't be forgiven. How could I even think about forgiving her? But...I was still bonded to her. Still taking the darkness...I didn't want to go crazy for her. Before I'd have done anything but now I just had to find a way to stop it. But I kept _wanting _to forgive her. And I knew that was the bond. In fact, I knew it was her using _compulsion _through the bond. But that only hardened my resolve. I wasn't going back. Not to her. And not to Dimitri.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this. I wasn't sure how much moping around I could take so something's going to happen in the next chapter. **

**If anyone has anything they want me to do with this story I'm open to ideas but I do have a pretty good idea of where **_**I **_**want it to go.**

**Chocorose X**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I decided to post tonight since I had this ready and thought it would be cool to post two in one day...yeah, I'm that weird. **

**Vote on my poll if you haven't...I'm trying to decide what to do!**

**So...this is a big chappie, important stuff happens.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Vampire Academy. But I would really like to.**

**RPOV**

"I...uh...what?" I asked frowning.

Abe sighed, "I think you should visit Baia. The Belikov's have been...worried about you and...they don't know about Dimitri yet. Besides, your mother keeps calling, if you're in Baia I don't have to lie and say you're not here when you are. She's some woman..."

"Ok! I don't need to hear about you and my mom. But seriously? After all the trouble you went to to get me out of there you want me to go back?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes." He glanced at Christian, "Take your charge with you."

Christian groaned, "That's really want I want. To go and see Belikov's family."

"Please?" I sighed, "They're really nice."

"All right, all right. We'll go and see 'em."

"Good. I'll have Pavel drive you over there. If you want to stay there feel free." Abe said.

About half an hour later we were in Baia. I was taking Christian to the Belikov's house when a girl spoke behind me.

"Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway?" She asked.

"That's me." I turned round to see a Moroi girl. She was tall and slim like any Moroi but she had curves. Her curves were a lot like mine. She had long light brown layered hair that fell to just below her shoulders and she was dressed in black. The black contrasted oddly with her pale features.

"I think we should talk." She said giving Christian a slight glance.

"Well," Christian interrupted, "We _were_ heading to see the Belikov's. We were going to give them some news. Important news."

"About Dimitri?" She asked sounding slightly hopeful.

"Yes." I folded my arms across my chest, "Who are you?"

"My name is Gabrielle Alexandra...Dragomir. _That _is why we need to talk."

I felt myself gape, "_Dragomir?_"

"I am..._was..._Andre's twin sister. Stolen in the hospital. Word never got out because it hurt my parents too much. About two years ago I found out the truth."

"But...that makes _you_ the Princess. Not Lissa." Christian said slowly.

"I know." Gabrielle sighed, "I'll come with you to see the Belikov's. I know them very well."

The Belikov's no longer seemed very important. If Lissa had an older sister this would change everything. But...the Belikov's needed to know. Gabrielle did come with us. I knocked on the door and waited. It was Olena who opened the door.

"Rose!" She threw her arms around me, "What happened to you? You just took off."

"I...just had to leave." I frowned. Olena stepped back and looked at Gabrielle.

"You might not want to be here." She said to her.

"He can deal with it." Gabrielle smiled.

"Come in." Olena stepped to the side and the three of us walked in.

"Rose?" A heart stopping voice asked. I turned to Dimitri.

"Guess we didn't need to be here." I muttered and then spoke louder.

"Roza." He whispered walking over.

It had been only three weeks since I'd seen him. And so much had changed about him. He looked broken. Christian took several steps back. Away from Dimitri, he didn't seem to want to look at him. I didn't move back, I thought that might seem...cowardly. _Or did I just not want to get away from him? _I wasn't sure.

"Do I get a chance to explain?" He asked slowly.

"No." I managed to will my feet to move and I stepped backwards.

"Rose...all I'm asking is five minutes. Five minutes alone and during those five minutes you let me speak so I can explain." He begged.

"No." I shook my head, "Just no."

"Rose?" Viktoria asked coming into the hall.

I gave her a shaky smile, "Hi."

"Rose I'm so sorry!" She shouted throwing her arms around me and sobbing into my shoulder, "I should have listened to you. Abe told me everything. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said all those things I..."

"Hey it's all right." I murmured pulling back, "I forgive you."

"Forgive what?" Dimitri asked curiously.

"We had a fight." I told him, glossing over the whole blood whore thing, I might have hated him but I didn't want to upset Viktoria, she was still a friend, "Nothing big but a fight all the same."

I heard a string of Russian words being shouted angrily. I turned to see Yeva. Dimitri immediately looked embarrassed. I realised Yeva was talking to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle said something politely back with a slight glare at Dimitri. But once her eyes fell on Dimitri she couldn't seem to tear them away. Yeva walked over to Dimitri, smacked him with her cane once and then walked away. After giving me a slight smile. Dimitri sighed and turned to Gabrielle. He threw a load of Russian words at her. Viktoria started laughing and Gabrielle just waited for him to get it out. Eventually he finished.

"Dimitri..." Gabrielle walked over a slight smirk playing on her lips, "It's all right. I forgive you."

Viktoria held her breath. Christian rolled his eyes realising there was going to be another Rose Hathaway in town and I frowned. I had no idea what was going on. Dimitri launched himself at her. It took me a couple of seconds to realise the entire fight was playful. No one was getting hurt. Eventually Gabrielle knocked his feet out from underneath him and had him pinned on the floor.

"You got taken down by a Moroi." She said standing up. He swore in Russian and she laughed.

"It's not the worst thing that's ever happened to your ego." She said smirking, "You'll get over it."

Dimitri just glared at Gabrielle before turning to me. His expression softened and his eyes turned pleading. I groaned.

"How come a Moroi beat you up?" I asked him to prevent him from begging me again.

"She may be a Moroi but she's trained all her life. She's specialised in all seven elements and can seriously kick ass." Viktoria said.

"All _seven _elements?" Christian and I asked and the same time.

"Water. Fire. Earth. Air. Spirit. Darkness and something else...we've sort of named that one _minds_ but that doesn't quite make sense." Gabrielle said.

"What's darkness and the last one?" I asked.

"Darkness is basically being able to remove darkness from peoples aura's and give it to someone else. I can make darkness come out of my hands, wrap round someone and kill them. It only slows Strigoi's down but kills everything else. And the last one...well, extra _extra_ compulsion. Being able to push thoughts into other people's heads. Read a single mind at a time. I can see the future…but in the form of books so I actually have to read." Her face darkened a little at the thought of reading, "And the bond you and Lissa have? I can create that at will. And break it. I could also probably make yours two-way. So I have a question for you. Do you want me to get rid of your bond and send the darkness back to Lissa?" Gabrielle raised her eyebrows.

"I don't...can I think about it?" It was too sudden, I was sure I wanted her to but the bond had been something I'd had for so long...I wasn't sure how I'd cope without it.

"Of course. It's not an urgent thing. Apart from...the darkness in you Rose is awful. One thing would easily set you off. You'd explode. But...I can't read aura's _that _well so...it could take ages." Gabrielle frowned.

I turned to Dimitri.

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"She went to St Basils. We were in a lot of the same classes." Dimitri said non-commitedly.

"We used to date." Gabrielle added, "He wanted to tell you about me. Since he knew I was a Dragomir but he's too noble to break a promise."

I nodded, "Don't I know it."

Dimitri frowned at me, "I know you did more than Lissa. And so now I will repay you for that. Come on." He started to tug me up the stairs and to his room. I didn't fight it. He was going to get his five minutes whether I wanted to give it to him or not. We were both as stubborn as each other

"Rose," Dimitri said once I was safely sitting on the bed, "I made a promise to Lissa. But now I have to make a promise to you." He got down on one knee, "Rosemarie Hathaway. I love you. And I know over the past few weeks I wasn't very good at showing it but you mean everything to me. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I stared at him. Suddenly I jumped to my feet and glared at him. "How...how could you...how could you ask me that? After everything you can't...you can't just...no! No! I won't...I won't..."

"Rose, I'm not asking for a decision right now. I'm just telling you that's my offer and warning you that I'll do anything, _anything, _to get you back." Dimitri said, a determined expression lighting up his features.

I snorted and left the room, Dimitri following me.

**Adrian's Point of View (APOV)**

I had absolutely no idea why Gabrielle had decided to fly me half way across the world to deliver a book. A _book _for Christ's sake! Of course, the book was in a locked box so I couldn't read it but why couldn't she come and get it herself? Or better still just come back home. She'd left about two weeks after Rose had left. I'd only known Gabrielle for those two weeks before that but...I missed her. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Mr Ivashkov?" Someone asked.

I looked up, "That's me."

"How do you know my niece?" The man asked.

"Your...niece?"

"Gabrielle. She's the one who got you on this flight. I own the airline. So why did she get you on the plane and how do you know her?" He raised his eyebrows.

I sighed, he wasn't even her _real _Uncle, "Well...we met a while ago, she's flying me out so I can give her something. A business trip."

He sighed, "You're not her boyfriend are you?"

I thought for a while before deciding to lie, "No. Sadly she only views me as a friend."

He walked away.

I slept through the rest of the flight. Once we eventually landed some guy picked me up. He drove me into a town. I think he called it Baia. While he was driving his phone rang.

"Yep." He said "...uh yeah, Ivashkov's in the car. Is he there?...Is she there?...Ok...do you want me to...no ok. I won't. We'll be there in a couple of minutes."

I sighed, guessing it was Gabrielle and guessing he wouldn't tell me anything.

"We've got to walk from here." The guy said getting out the car. I followed him.

We stopped outside a rather large house. It wasn't very big in comparison to what I was used to but it was still quite big. I knocked. A dhampir girl answered. She looked maybe a couple of years younger than Rose.

"Uh...is Gabrielle there?" I asked, wondering if she even spoke English.

"Yeah...Gabrielle! Someone's here to see you!" She called.

"Who is it?" Gabrielle's soft voice carried through the house.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Adrian. Adrian Ivashkov." I said sighing.

"Adrian Ivashkov!" The girl called, "Wait...aren't you royal?"

"Yep." I sighed again. Gabrielle appeared and instantly had her arms around me.

"I'm sorry." She murmured in my ear.

I pulled back, "If you had to leave you had to leave. Now come on. I don't like standing out in the sun."

Gabrielle smiled and pulled me inside.

"One book in a box." I said handing the box to her. She put it on the floor and turned back to me. She gave me a quick kiss.

"I should warn you. Dimitri's here. This is his house. And Rose is here." She said slowly. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

I heard someone come down the stairs. Gabrielle grabbed me and kissed me. I knew what she was doing. It was Rose and Dimitri coming down the stairs and she knew I had to make them jealous. Besides. I really, really wanted to kiss her.

**Tell me what you think! Ideas about what Dimitri should do? Should Rose **_**ever **_**take him back? What do you think of Gabrielle? **

**Hit the review button please!**

**ChocoRose x**


	4. the cafe  DPOV

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter is DPOV of when Rose confronted him and Lissa in the cafe, I'm also working on a Lissa's point of view of this but I find her a little bit difficult to get into her character. I thought I'd add this in as someone wanted it and it's a good idea. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy**

**DPOV**

I walked into the cafe with Lissa. I did want to get away from her completely but...something was telling me not to. Lissa spotted Rose and Lord Ozera and started to head over there. I went with her, this was the only way I'd find out if Rose knew what Lissa had made me do...or had I done it myself? I couldn't really remember. Lissa sat next to Rose and I sat next to Lord Ozera.

I couldn't look at Rose, all it did was make the guilt worse. Lissa had obviously decided to act like nothing had happened as the next thing she did was ask Rose about going shopping. Shopping! Apparently I wasn't the only to think it was ridiculous as Rose lost it.

"Shopping! Shopping?" Rose shouted standing up, I glanced around to discover the entire cafe had stopped what they were doing to watch the show, "After what you just did you think you can just come here and ask me about shopping? You're nothing more than a spoilt brat who doesn't accept or realise the fact that I gave up everything for you. My _life _for you! And you repay me by compelling someone you _know _I love to sleep with you. And _you_!" She turned to me, I flinched at the ferocious glare she put me under, "You said no. But you didn't even _try _to resist the compulsion." _Compulsion! _Now what she'd said wasn't entirely true, Lissa was a Spirit user, her compulsion was so, so strong, Rose continued, "And you need to accept something too. Lissa may have rammed a stake through your chest but I did everything else. I travelled half way round the world for you! I freed someone from prison for you! I became your God damn blood whore!" Another flinch, "And all you do is turn around and repay me by feeding me love fades crap and by sleeping with my best friend." I knew the _love fades _discussion had been harsh but I had no choice, I didn't deserve Rose, she was too good for me, "Well you know what? I'm done. I am not doing this anymore. I won't be your Guardian and I won't sit around pining after you Dimitri. I'm leaving."

I watched Rose leave the cafe trying very hard not to cry. But after a couple of seconds I couldn't stop it. I walked out, after Rose and Christian with the tears streaming down my cheeks. I risked a glance behind me and discovered everyone was staring at Lissa with disgusted looks on their faces. I guess they worked out she'd used compulsion to get someone to sleep with them. It _was _horrible. Absolutely horrible.

I forced my way out of Court, ignoring the Guardians that tried to stop me. But they'd all seen Rose leave, they'd probably realised that I was going after her. I watched Rose and Lord Ozera get into a taxi.

"Rose! Wait!" I shouted desperately.

The taxi pulled over and Rose got out. She walked over to me and stopped at an arm's length away. Too far. Too far away.

This was my only chance, the only chance I had to stop her from leaving.

"Please Roza. Please stay." I was begging, but it was the only way.

"Give me one good reason why I should." She glared at me.

I flinched again, like I had in the cafe, it hurt, so much, to see her look at me like that. I thought for a couple of seconds, _what would be the best thing to say? _Should I tell her about Lissa's extra strong compulsion? Or should I just tell her what I've wanted to tell her for so long? That I loved her. I decided the last one made more sense, but after my show of _love fades _I didn't think she'd believe me.

"Because I love you." I said, meeting her eyes and taking her hand.

She pulled her hand away.

"Love you too Comrade." She turned and walked away. Out of my life. And into a taxi with another man.

I stood there for what felt like hours. Dumbstruck. I couldn't believe I'd lost her. All because of some stupid Princess's compulsion. A few Guardians came out Court and saw me. They took my arms and led me back inside.

I couldn't even go after her. I was stuck in Court until the Queen and the royals decided it was safe to let me out. And I had no idea how long that would take.

**A/N: So what do you think? What do you reckon this super duper compulsion for Lissa means? **

**How do you think I did Dimitri's Point of View, I wasn't sure myself so please let me know.**

**I love reviews!**

**Chocorose x**


	5. the cafe LPOV

**A/N: thanks for everyone who has reviewed, favourited, alerted...anything to this story or me! You guys are amazing!**

**So I managed to write this today, after walking the dog, doing my homework, piano etc...it's all right, but probably not my best work. I'll try and get an actual chapter up today or tomorrow to develop the story and answer your questions about Gabrielle but...I have to write it so I don't know how long that'll take. Especially since I **_**still**_** have homework...and an early French GCSE...oh it's horrible...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy**

**LPOV**

Still using slight compulsion I walked into the cafe bringing Dimitri with me. I couldn't believe Dimitri had tried to refuse me. Me! The Dragomir Princess, the girl who saved him! And he wouldn't sleep with me! Well I showed him. But...but something did feel wrong. I knew I shouldn't have done it. I saw Rose and Christian sitting together. I wanted to ask Rose something so I sat with them. I sat next to Rose and Dimitri sat opposite me, next to Christian.

"Rose." I said happily, "I spoke to the Queen and she agreed so...do you wanna come shopping with me?" I was hoping for an agreement, a very quick, happy and excited agreement. But that wasn't what I got.

"Shopping! Shopping?" Rose shouted standing up, _oh crap_, she knew, "After what you just did you think you can just come here and ask me about shopping? You're nothing more than a spoilt brat who doesn't accept or realise the fact that I gave up everything for you. My _life _for you! And you repay me by compelling someone you _know _I love to sleep with you." I sighed, didn't she know Dimitri didn't love her anymore, she had to accept that, "And _you_!" She turned to Dimiitri, "You said no. But you didn't even _try _to resist the compulsion." He'd had no choice, I'd upped my compulsion so he couldn't resist, she knew very little about magic, but that wasn't a surprise, "And you need to accept something too. Lissa may have rammed a stake through your chest but I did everything else. I travelled half way round the world for you! I freed someone from prison for you! I became your God damn blood whore! And all you do is turn around and repay me by feeding me love fades crap and by sleeping with my best friend. Well you know what? I'm done. I am not doing this anymore. I won't be your Guardian and I won't sit around pining after you Dimitri. I'm leaving."

Rose stalked out of the cafe with Christian. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to lose Rose. But I really, really didn't want to lose Christian. Dimitri walked out. I glanced around the cafe and saw something. Everyone was looking at me. But not with the awe, wonder, or admiration, I'd come to expect, it was of disgust, horror...everything like that.

I knew what I'd done was wrong but we, our people, were hiding behind the Dhampir's, we had to _use _our magic, our assets, our compulsion, to stay alive. Dimitri was good practice for that.

But I didn't like the looks I was getting. I hated it. I really hated it. I felt horrible. Dirty. I didn't feel Royal. I just felt...I just felt awful. As I started to leave I was stopped. By practically everyone in the cafe.

Things were shouted at me. Things like _what were you thinking? _And _how could you_? And _you don't deserve the Dragomir title. _

I tried to push my way through the angry crowd but I couldn't get anywhere. I was trapped.

It was time to face the consequences for what I had done.

**A/N: I'm not sure how proud I am of this. Lissa's kind of boring so I wasn't sure how to do this. It was either a really sweet an innocent Lissa – boring. Or evil Lissa – which doesn't sound right. But I kinda did the last one.**

**Please tell me what you think in a review!**

**Chocorose x**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this is Chapter four, the next bit of the actual story. It doesn't answer **_**all **_**your questions about Gabrielle but she's a complicated character so I can't do it all in one chapter. **

**Awesome reviews! Yay! **

**I'd like to reach thirty five on my reviews before publishing the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: So I **_**still **_**don't own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. **

**RPOV**

I walked down the stairs ignoring Dimitri. We both froze. There in the hall, making out with Gabrielle was Adrian Ivashkov. Yes. Adrian freaking Ivashkov. There in all his glory. Somehow in Russia. Somehow in Dimitri's house. And for some unknown reason kissing Gabrielle.

Dimitri cleared his throat. Gabrielle gently pushed Adrian away and turned to us. Adrian wrapped a slightly protective arm round her waist. Even though we all knew if I was going to punch anyone it was going to be Adrian.

"What are you doing in my house?" Dimitri asked coldly.

"This isn't _your _house Belikov." Adrian snapped, "It's your mother's house. And she hasn't asked me to leave."

"He's on a short fuse." Gabrielle said as an apology for Adrian, "I've got him off the cigarettes, alcohol, etc...but it's sending him crazy. Literally. I'm working on helping him but it's not so easy." She frowned.

"And it's your fault." Adrian said to me, "If you hadn't left...well I suppose it's Lissa's fault. If she hadn't compelled Belikov here and made you and Christian leave Gabrielle wouldn't have felt the need to come to Court."

"Where'd Christian get to?" Gabrielle asked looking around.

"I don't know where he is." I admitted truthfully.

"You lost your charge? Tut tut Little Dhampir." Adrian joked. I smiled. At least he wasn't shouting at me.

"What's going...?" Christian tailed off when he saw Adrian.

"Christian," Gabrielle seemed anxious, really anxious, "We need to talk."

Christian raised an eyebrow and waited.

"First thing's first. The Queen's dead. Murdered in her sleep." Gabrielle announced. Adrian closed his eyes. He'd obviously known before but hearing it out loud would have been hard. To be honest I wasn't all that surprised. Lots of people had hated Tatiana for the stupid age decree. The motive was there but the means...Tatiana was, had been _so _well protected.

Gabrielle turned to Christian, "No one's been charged with the murder yet but that's not the problem. It's about your Aunt Tasha. The Ozera's want to run her for Queen. Don't ask how it happened. I have no idea. I know most of her ideas are good but...we can't have her as Queen. Christian I need you to nominate someone else. Not for your family. Just as good competition. Ariana Szelsky's good but she won't win over the Court in favour of Tasha. You have no idea how much respect she's gained. So we need to get to Court."

Christian frowned, "Why not Tasha? And who else do you want?"

"Tasha hates Rose." Gabrielle stated. Dimitri stiffened beside me. Christian looked shocked. And me? Well I laughed.

"It's not funny." She said turning to me, suddenly she looked so much like a royal, "If she becomes Queen your life will be very _very_ difficult."

Adrian rubbed her arms and murmured something in her ear. She sighed and leant back into his chest.

"Why does she hate me? She requested me as her Guardian before." I asked eventually.

"_That _was before Belikov was changed back." Adrian said with a smirk. Gabrielle heard the smirk in his voice and elbowed him.

"Tasha would never do anything to hurt Rose." Dimitri said adamantly. Tasha had been his closest friend of course he'd say that...huh, he wouldn't have said that about me a few weeks ago and we'd been really close. Fickle bastard. But...I'd seen the way she'd looked at him; fought for him...she hadn't really settled for friendship. Gabrielle's gaze fell on him; her eyes full of pity.

"You have no idea what love does do you?" She asked softly. It was obviously a rhetorical question. But the message got through. She was telling him Tasha still loved him.

Gabrielle turned and bent over a small wooden box in the corner of the hall. She opened it and produced a book.

"This is the future of what would have happened if Dimitri and Lissa hadn't...I can't get the _real _future before reading this. As I hadn't thought this would happen. I only read the most _likely_ future. Adrian, tell Christian what we need. I have to read this." She walked away.

Christian looked at Adrian expectantly.

"We need you to nominate Gabrielle. I'll nominate her and so will Lissa. Lissa already knows everything." Adrian said slowly.

"Surely I'd have felt something." I muttered.

"You've been shutting yourself off from her. Only so much you can feel." Adrian shrugged. Dimitri's hands twitched, I only saw it from the corner of my eye but I knew he wanted to touch me; to comfort me. I took a step away from him.

"I'll think about it." Christian said sighing, "But...I don't know if I can betray Tasha like that."

"I know." Adrian ran a hand through his hair, "But Christian...I know you don't know Gabrielle at all but the things she knows...you have to trust her."

Christian snorted, "She's your girlfriend; you have to say that."

"It's not like that." Dimitri said slowly, "He's telling the truth. As annoying as she seems she knows things. I'd trust her with my life. In fact...I _have _trusted her with my life."

"What does that mean?" I looked up at him.

"We've been in a couple of scrapes. Once I was unconscious. She got me out alive. She knows what she's doing. When I lost consciousness I didn't have a doubt in my mind; I knew she'd get me out." Dimitri smiled a little.

"I still need time to think." Christian walked away.

"So..." Adrian turned to me and Dimitri, "I guess this means you two are back together then."

"No." I said quickly and then repeated myself, "No."

"You sure Little Dhampir? Your aura certainly says otherwise." Adrian then sauntered off to find his girlfriend.

I turned my attention to Dimitri who was watching Adrian with a bewildered look on his face.

"Was he right?" He asked slowly.

"No. When did he start dating Gabrielle?"

"He started dating her about two days after you left. She arrived in secret and managed to stumble across him...to be honest I didn't expect her to want to be anywhere near me...what I did to her, both while I was Dhampir and Strigoi...was almost as bad as what I did to you." He closed his eyes, "You weren't the only girl in my undead mind. She was kept locked up next to you. Only she was there before you got there and for a few days after. And to calm Nathan down I...shared her with him. Your escape gave her the leverage to get out. And the will-power."

I sighed, "I forgive you. For everything that happened while you were Strigoi. While you were a Dhampir different story but...as for Gabrielle...I'm sure she feels the same."

"That's not the problem...what I did at the start, to you...when I wouldn't see you...it's the same. But I know...I know if I say anything to her...she'd hate it." He frowned.

"You could just try talking to her. See what she says." I suggested.

"She's not my priority. You are." Dimitri took my hand. I pulled it away.

"I don't care. Dimitri...I can't...I can't do this again. My heart broke twice because of you. I won't let myself...I won't let _you _do that to me again." I said slowly.

Dimitri sighed, "Rose, Roza," He pulled me closer to him and pressed me up against his body, "I'm not an idiot. You still love me."

I was slightly heady from the proximity but I had to ignore it. I had to keep up my resolve.

"No. I don't." I stepped away.

**Gabrielle's Point of View (GPOV)**

I was sitting in Adrian's arms reading the book when Dimitri and Rose walked in. I did my best to ignore them but I couldn't. I had to keep looking at Dimitri. Keep checking he wasn't a Strigoi. Rose sat down, she sat as far away from Dimitri as possible, I smiled and flicked my eyes back to the book, it was only a matter of time until the two of them were back together, Rose just had to accept it. It was a slightly addictive book. Apparently Rose's life would have been interesting. In fact, everyone's lives would have been interesting.

Dimitri's shadow crossed the pages of my book. I narrowed my eyes and continued reading. Dimitri pulled it out of my hands and tossed it on the floor.

"Sometimes the future's best left alone." He remarked.

"Yes but that isn't the future. That's what _should _have happened." I said.

"Can we talk?" Dimitri asked sighing.

"No." I stood up and picked the book up off of the floor. Adrian pulled me back onto his lap.

"Gabrielle...I know you don't..."

"Look here's the thing Dimitri; I can't be alone in the same room with you! I just can't! It's not that I hate you but...it scares me." I started shouting but then ended up whispering the last bit. I'd stood up again.

Dimitri's face fell. Suddenly I felt guilty but I knew it was the truth. I couldn't lie to him. I never had been able to. I didn't want to hurt him but it was the only way to get him to back off. I slowly sat back down. I glanced away from him and to Rose. I'd opened myself up to aura's so I could gage Dimitri's reaction but...hers was so, so dark.

"Rose...have you pulled darkness from Lissa?" I asked slowly.

"No. Why?" She frowned

"You're uh...you're aura's really dark." I sighed, "I know I said we have time but Rose..."

"I agree Little Dhampir." Adrian said, "You don't look so hot."

I smacked his arm, knowing he didn't just mean from her aura. Rose shot him a glare.

"Then do it. Get rid of the bond and send the darkness back." Rose said evenly.

**RPOV**

Dimitri was talking to Gabrielle. Just like I'd told him to when she lost it. She told him she couldn't be alone with him because it terrified her. And Dimitri...well he crumbled. But he glanced back at me. And he looked at me with so much love but so much fear. I couldn't let him feel like this. I couldn't watch him go to hell without bringing me with him. But...no, that was stupid. I was stronger than that. Much stronger. I wasn't going to let him being weak destroy any resolve I may have built up.

"Rose...have you pulled darkness from Lissa?" Gabrielle asked suddenly.

"No. Why?" I frowned and turned to her. I couldn't remember doing it and I felt normal.

"You're uh...you're aura's really dark." Gabrielle stood up, her expression was slightly dark, "I know I said we have time but Rose..."

"I agree Little Dhampir." Adrian said, "You don't look so hot."

Gabrielle smacked his arm while I glared at him.

I closed my eyes before opening them and speaking, "Then do it. Get rid of the bond and send the darkness back."

**A/N: So...what do you think? Is Rose being too harsh in taking away the bond? Will Christian do what Gabrielle and Adrian ask? Will Christian and Lissa get back together? Will Rose and Dimitri get back together?**

**If you have any questions or requests ask and I'll try and put the answers in the next chapter...but...that chapter will either be up later today or Thursday. I know Thursday's miles away but I have my GCSE French writing on Wednesday and I have to revise.**

**Please review!**

**Chocorose x**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok...so I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted...I didn't think 12 reviews was asking for much...but...I wanted to get this to you guys since my French was over (for now) and I wanted to do some writing but I would really like ****10**** reviews for this chapter.**

**So here's Chapter Five...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**RPOV**

Adrian raised an eyebrow. He obviously didn't think that I would really have said yes. Dumbass. Lissa had destroyed our friendship, compelled Dimitri to sleep with her and she kept bleeding darkness into me.

Gabrielle walked over to me.

"Come on." She took my hand and pulled me out of the room. Gabrielle took me into the kitchen, I guess she just didn't want to do it near everyone.

"Ok...first you need to think this through. So...ask any questions you have." She leant against the counter and waited.

"If I didn't break the bond...can _I _use the darkness as a weapon, like you do?" I asked eventually.

"No. Because you're a Dhampir. Only Moroi can and even then...well Lissa couldn't, Adrian couldn't...it's only if darkness is your element." She seemed surprised from my question. Maybe she didn't expect me to ask that first.

"Would I still be able to sense Strigoi and see ghosts?"

"Yep. You'll still be shadow-kissed. Still tied to the land of the dead but not tied to Lissa." She smiled a little.

"So...the darkness goes back into her?" I frowned.

"It has to go somewhere. And because of the bond it's the easiest way to do it. If I tried to take it out of you and into me...although it wouldn't affect me it's too much to do at once. Too much magic." Now she just sounded bored.

"Why should I trust you? I only met you today. How do I know you aren't going to do something weird?" I asked frowning.

"Dimitri trusts me. Adrian trusts me. The Belikov's trust me. Isn't that enough?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know All right. Do it." I wanted to get rid of the bond, it was sending me crazy, literally. There weren't any _bad _side effects. Apart from sending the darkness back to Lissa but that...I didn't really care about that.

"This'll feel weird but you'll get over it." She said placing her fingers on my temples.

"Wait...do you do anything weird?"

"No. I just use my magic. It's like Lissa healing you. _You _won't feel a thing." She shook her head slightly and closed her eyes. I found myself doing the same. I felt the magic enter my head. It felt a bit weird. No ok..._really _weird. But it felt normal, natural. What the heck? Since when was magic natural.

But I did feel it. I felt the bond go. It was like something had been ripped out of me. It hurt, a bit. But I felt how I should I felt like a normal person at last. No strange emotions running through me, no darkness making me go crazy but...oh shit. Gabrielle didn't look to good. She looked like she was going to pass out.

"Uh...do you need something?" I asked holding an arm out to steady her.

"I'll be all right in a couple of minutes. Just...could you like get away from me? Your blood...it makes it worse." She closed her eyes and leant against the counter.

"Sure." I walked away.

But I wasn't going to leave her alone. That didn't seem right. So I sent Adrian into the kitchen before Christian grabbed me.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure." I said shrugging. Christian took me out of the house and we sat on the porch.

"So...I've been thinking that we should make Dimitri jealous. So...do you want to...date?" He looked up at me hopefully.

Now this was unexpected.

**GPOV**

I placed my hands on the kitchen counter to steady myself. Someone's arms encircled my waist. I knew straight away it was Adrian. It was his scent, his arms, it was definitely him. Adrian pressed a light kiss to my neck and I leant back into his chest.

"Are you all right?" He asked quietly.

"I will be." I closed my eyes.

"Come on, we need to get you to lie down." He started to tug me out of the kitchen but I could hardly move.

Dimitri practically appeared out of nowhere and lifted me up. He carried me up the stairs with Adrian following us. I was laid down on a bed and then Dimitri left. Adrian perched on the edge of the bed and looked down at me.

"Can I do anything?" He asked.

I smiled a little, "No. Just...go and speak to Rose, it'll make you feel better. You've been worrying about her."

"I can't just leave you like this." He frowned.

"Adrian, stop being an idiot. It's not like you to get all...I don't know, _soppy_ on me, just go. But get me up in an hour. I have to...our flight's at six or something." I closed my eyes.

Adrian kissed my forehead before leaving.

**DPOV**

I had to speak to Rose. I had to make sure she understood how I felt. I knew the whole proposal thing wasn't going to go down well but I was desperate...no scratch that, I _am _desperate. I searched the house, leaving Gabrielle's temporary room untouched, I didn't want to disturb her, she'd looked awful. Since Rose wasn't in any of the rooms I opened the door to find Rose and Lord Ozera sitting on the porch and...oh my God.

No no no no no no no. No!

Rose...my Roza, was kissing Lord Ozera. She was _kissing _somebody_ else. _Not me. But some other guy. This couldn't...this couldn't be happening. I loved her and she...she...she didn't love me.

**A/N: So...what do you think, I know it's short but...best I could do in the short time before my piano lesson. **

**Please review! Remember 10 reviews please!**

**Chocorose x**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow…I didn't expect ten reviews so quickly! **

**Here's Chapter six enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

**APOV**

I walked down the stairs to see the door was open and Dimitri was standing in the doorway looking pissed. His aura was horribly dark, like he wanted to kill someone. I walked over to him and studied carefully the scene that he was looking at.Rose was kissing Christian. Well…Christian was kissing Rose. Rose's aura told me she wasn't into it and Christian's…it was more like he was using Rose to fill the gap left by Lissa.

"Easy man." I placed a hand on Dimitri's arm, "It doesn't mean anything. Trust me."

Rose and Christian pulled apart and turned to us when they heard me speak. Rose's eyes widened when she saw Dimitri. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Dimitri turned to walk away but Rose shot to her feet and grabbed his arm.

"You have to listen to me." She said slowly, "I…I swear…it didn't mean anything."

"Rose…" Dimitri sighed, "You've made it very clear that you don't want to be with me anymore. Now I'm sorry. But…Rose I can't chase you forever."

"Oh my God this is ridiculous!" Gabrielle shouted coming down the stairs, "You and you." She pointed fingers at Rose and Dimitri, "Stop being so God damn stupid! You're made for each other. And Christian? There's someone you need to meet when we get back home. Your choices aren't limited to Rose. Now, we have a plane to catch. So Dimitri, pack. Rose, Christian, Adrian, come with me to Abe's and then we'll come back for Dimitri."

Everyone stared at her. I think everyone else was staring because they were shocked but I was staring because it was her.

"You were supposed to sleep." I said to her once she'd made her way over.

"I'll be fine. I've gone through worse." She gave me one of her breathtaking smiles.

"Yes but...Gabby..."

"Oi!" She slapped my arm, "What have I told you? I _hate _that nickname. It reminds me of the assholes who kidnapped me."

"I'm sorry. What would you prefer?" I asked sweetly.

"I...uh...Elle I guess." She frowned, "But...I'd rather no nickname. I banned Dimitri from trying to work out what my Russian nickname was." Now she was smiling.

I glanced at Rose and Dimitri who were arguing over whether Rose really loved Dimitri or not. Good God. Two spirit users who can read her emotions telling them she loved him really wasn't enough for those two.

Ozera was looking mighty uncomfortable. Not really a surprise. It had sort of been his fault. But...I did feel sorry for the guy, he'd lost Lissa. Someone who we'd all thought had been the love of his life. But was Gabrielle match making? Had she met someone she thought would be perfect for Christian? If so she hadn't told me about it. Love was so complicated.

"Guys!" Gabrielle said impatiently, "Stop arguing. You can fight on the plane; you're sitting next to each other. Now come on." She walked out of the house.

Christian, Rose and I followed her. There was a car waiting for us. It was the same guy who had picked me up from the airport. He obviously knew Rose and Christian really well. As well as Gabrielle. We got in the car. Rose sat shotgun, and Christian, Gabrielle and I squeezed into the back.

**RPOV**

I couldn't believe Gabrielle had just decided to walk in and say I loved Dimitri. It really had nothing to do with her. But then...I figured Dimitri was like a brother to her, maybe she wanted to protect him...but even so...

While we were driving Gabrielle's phone rang.

"What?" She asked angrily.

That didn't sound like her. But I didn't know her very well. There might have been some darkness left over in her from when she got rid of mine and Lissa's bond. But I wasn't sure.

"Oh...Lord Ivashkov, I'm sorry." She turned pale and Adrian shot her a worried look "I...I didn't know it was you."

Gabrielle closed her eyes. I assumed she was talking to Adrian's father, and he was definitely an asshole.

"Oh really?" Now Gabrielle sounded angry, "Well I didn't force him to come here with no...oh come on! He was with me, Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belikov. Nothing was going to happen...I know I'm moroi! But I'm different. You know that...Pavel stop the car."

Once Pavel had stopped Gabrielle got up and paced on the sidewalk. **(A/N: I put that in for you American's. I **_**really **_**wanted to put pavement but didn't!) **She seemed really angry. Shouting down the phone and stuff. I half expected Adrian to get out the car and calm her down. But he didn't move. Coward. But Gabrielle did seem quite scary when she was angry. A bit like me.

Eventually she got back in the car and gave the phone to Adrian. He put it to his ear.

"She didn't force me to come dad." Adrian said evenly, "Look, we're coming back soon. We've got a plane in a few hours." He hung up and gave the phone to Gabrielle.

"He's such an asshole." Gabrielle muttered.

Adrian laughed and wrapped an arm around her.

Eventually we reached Abe's house. Gabrielle practically shooed me and Christian into the house while she went to speak to Abe to tell him what was going on. Apparently they knew each other pretty well. From the way she talked about him...I had a feeling he was like a father to her. And for some reason that annoyed me.

**GPOV:**

Eventually everyone was packed and we had Dimitri in the car. _Why did it take everyone so long to do things? _I checked in for all of us and had a conversation in Russian with the woman behind the desk, she could only give us two seats next to each other with the rest spread out. I decided to give Dimitri and Rose those two, I could last twenty hours without sitting next to Adrian couldn't I? But once we got the tickets and Adrian realised what was going on he winked at me and I knew he was going to make this difficult.

**RPOV:**

Twenty hours. Twenty hours. Twenty fucking hours sitting next to Dimitri! How was I going to pretend not to love him? Gabrielle's such a bitch. Well, at least I knew if she became queen there would be another Queen bitch and I wouldn't have to rethink the nickname but...oh God. Dimitri was looking at me. Studying me intently. He was going to get it out of me.

_How was I going to do this?_

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't the best one I've written but I've been a bit stressed with choosing my GCSE's so I'm going to try and get something better up soon. Also, this was kind of the calm before the storm so there was only so much I could do with it.**

**I'd really like 10 reviews again!**

**I would really love it if you guys read my other story, I'm not sure where it's going so if you have any ideas for what I can do with it, like awesome pranks, please let me know!**

**Chocorose x**


	9. Losing the Bond LPOV

**A/N: Awesome reviews! You guys are amazing! **

**This is what happened to Lissa when she lost the bond. I put this in now 'coz I'm still trying to decide what's going to happen with Dimitri and Rose on the plane. Should they kiss and make up or should Dimitri have to grovel for like, ever?**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. But Gabrielle's mine.**

**LPOV**

"Can't I do _anything_?" I asked Hans when he walked into my room.

"Lady Vasilisa," The _lady _thing still annoyed me, "You were put into your sisters custody. While she is away you are under house arrest. And you're only allowed out for meals. You have to understand that compelling someone to sleep with you _does_ have its consequences."

"Can you at least tell me where Adrian is?" I wanted to see him, with Gabrielle gone I knew he was the only person who'd even speak to me.

"Lord Ivashkov isn't here. He left a few hours after the Princess. But they'll be back soon. They don't want to miss the nominations. I believe they have a plan." With that Hans walked out.

I groaned and sat on the bed. Everything was so complicated. One mistake, _one_ mistake could change everything. I should be grateful for Gabrielle, she got me out of a cell and into her custody but...I was so bored. I'd lost everything. Rose. Christian. My title. My reputation. I had absolutely nothing left.

But then everything changed. I knew that I'd done something wrong, I knew that I'd lost everything but I'd been clinging on to something. I always thought Rose would protect me. We had the bond. But...something was wrong with it, I was sure of it. Something was very wrong. Something really didn't feel right. _I _didn't feel right. Tears started to spill from my eyes as I remembered everything I'd done to Rose and Christian. I realised exactly what I'd done. I shakily stood up and walked into the bathroom. I found the razor blade and watched as the blood spilled out of my wrists.

I cried out in pain. It _did _hurt. But the pain was good. The pain...

"Lady Vasilisa!" A Guardian shouted coming in. She took the razor blade out of my hands and lifted me up.

I was carried through court until we reached the infirmary. I was sobbing into the Guardian's chest. I didn't know her name. And then I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up I was still in the infirmary with bandages wrapped round my wrists. There was a rather anxious looking Tasha standing over me. Tasha! Why hadn't I thought of asking to see her before?

"How are you feeling?" She asked gently.

"Tired." I managed to sit up, "Can I leave yet?"

"Yes but…Gabrielle requested a car come and pick her and Adrian up from the airport. I figured you might want me to…distract your Guardian's so you can get in the car before it leaves." Tasha smiled, "I know you need to see her."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course." She smiled again, "With Christian gone," The smile faded, "You're the closest thing I have to family, family that'll talk to me that is."

"I'd love that if you could." I smiled at her.

Tasha helped me to sit up.

"The car's out front. It's a black Land Rover." She murmured in my ear.

"Thank you." I knew it was breaking the rules, I knew Gabrielle would hate me for it but…something was wrong. I felt really, really bad. If it was Spirit's darkness she could help and I'd missed her. I couldn't really last the ten minutes it would take for the car to get back to Court. I had no choice.

**A/N: Ok so, I know it's really, **_**really **_**short but we went on a family day out today and I didn't get much time on the computer. Sorry!**

**I'd really love ten reviews again!**

**Chocorose x**


	10. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! It's really nice to have people asking questions!**

**So, this is Rose and Dimitri's plane journey. The next chapter will be Adrian and Gabrielle's. I might get that up today since this one's short...I think it's shorter than the last one!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...but the plot and Gabrielle!**

**R****POV**

I was hoping Dimitri would stay quiet. But I knew it wouldn't work like that. He was as stubborn as I was.

"Ok, so we have to Spirit users, Adrian and Gabrielle, both telling us you love me. Why are you denying it?" He asked once the seatbelt sign turned on. He'd probably waited so I couldn't walk away.

"Because you're an idiot! You think that just because you love me everything's fine. Well you know what? _I _used to think like that. Back at St Vlad's. But _you've_ shown me otherwise. I can't just turn around and be with you just because there's some inkling remainder of love. After everything you did. Sleeping with Lissa, ignoring me, getting all angry when I kiss someone else...how can you expect me to just say 'hey, you know what Dimitri? I _love_ you.' It just doesn't work like that!" I couldn't really _not _shout.

"I had no choice with Lissa! She compelled me!" He hissed.

"I don't care if she pointed a gun at your head! You don't sleep with a girl's best friend! And even if I did forgive that, what about everything else huh? What about 'love fades' or what happened back at your house with Christian? So I kissed someone else! Who cares? It's not like I was with anyone else. Besides, you did worse! You slept with someone else! And you made me explain myself! Why should I have to?"

"I didn't _make _you explain yourself. You just turned around and started to try to make me feel better." He glared at me.

"Oh really? Your expression Dimitri..._that _made me explain myself." I rested my head on the headrest and closed my eyes for a second, "I _do _love you. I know I can't lie about that because of Adrian and Gabrielle but...but Dimitri...I _don't_ want to be with you anymore. I need to move on. Like I've said before, I can' have my heart broken again and again and again. It broke once when you were turned Strigoi. Again when you told me love fades. And again when you slept with Lissa. So just leave me alone."

"Rose." Dimitri placed a hand over mine, "I reacted like that because I _love_ you. Rose...Roza please..." He sighed.

"Dimitri..." I turned to him, "I can't do this again. I have no guarantee you won't up and leave or something."

"That was the point of the proposal. A promise I wouldn't leave." He said slowly.

"I thought that was just being stupid..." I sighed, "No. Just...just no."

I'd made a mistake in turning to him. Because I couldn't turn away quick enough. Dimitri leaned in and kissed me. And that did it. I couldn't pretend anymore. He pulled back slowly.

"So..." He raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up." I kissed him again.

Dimitri knotted his fingers in my hair forcing me to stay close to him. But I didn't really want to get away. He pulled back a little.

"I'm not marrying you." I warned him, "But...I'll give you a shot. _One _more if you screw up, never, ever again."

He smiled, "I promise I will not do _anything _to hurt you again."

Then he lifted up the arm rest and I snuggled into his chest. I was finally in his arms. And I was going to stay there for the entire flight.

**A/N: I went with the majority...please don't hate me if you wanted Dimitri to keep begging...but she hasn't fully let him off the hook yet. **

**Please review!**

**Chocorose x**


	11. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's Gabrielle and Adrian's plane journey!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**G****POV**

So, we were literally on opposite ends of the plane. But, we were in sight of each other. Which was awful.

Adrian was an idiot. He was such a flirt. The woman next to him, the air hostesses...it was horrible. And then _I_ was sitting next to some hormonal teenager. Some hormonal teenager who kept staring at me like I was a piece of meat. Now I was all for flirting...when you're not dating someone, but _staring _is not really my thing. I hate it.

I was trying to keep my eyes off Adrian; it was pissing me off when I looked at him. But it didn't work. I tried watching Rose and Dimitri argue, but that didn't help. I wasn't sure why I was finding this so hard. I mean, come _on, _it was only a plane journey. I'd survived longer without him. And I hadn't even slept with him yet...I shuddered suddenly, remembering. Damn it! I needed to get a hold of myself.

I closed my eyes. Surely sleeping would help? It would take my mind off him anyway. Adrian pulled me into a Spirit dream. _Why hadn't I thought of that?_

"Princess" He swept me a gallant bow.

I smiled, "Since when did you bow?"

"Since now." He kissed me.

"So where are we?" I asked glancing around the..._library_?...he'd put us in.

"The library at St Vlad's...not sure _why _we're here, but we're here...Elle...your aura was...well it was bright green with a hint of red. So...how much trouble am I in?" He took both my hands in his.

"Trouble? Adrian...you're a flirt. What am I supposed to do about it? You've stopped smoking, stopped drinking, and you don't _really _look at those girls. Why would you be in any trouble?" I frowned slightly.

Adrian shrugged, "Your aura was _red_...really red. It was dark...I figured that meant I was in trouble."

"No. No trouble...but...you might have to make it up to me." I smiled a little.

He perked up instantly, "Sounds fun." He kissed me.

I pulled back, "But...you've got to do it in the _real _world_._ When I wake up I'm going to the bathroom and _you _are going to turn up while I'm there."

"Sure." He smirked.

When I woke up I went straight to the bathroom. A couple of seconds later there was a knock on the door. I opened it and Adrian walked in. He locked the door and then kissed me. I undid the buttons of his shirt and ran my hands across his perfect chest. He slid his lips down my neck.

"Adrian..." His hands moved down to the button of my jeans..."Adrian stop...not...I am not having the first time with you being on a plane."

He groaned, "Ok, no sex." He kissed me and when he pulled back he was smirking, "You're just going to have to last the rest of the flight without me."

He left.

_Damn it!_

**A/N: Yeah...I know it's short...again! But I **_**did**_** get it up today!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N: So here's the next chapter.**

**I'm worried I still haven't answered all questions about Gabrielle...so if you have any ask me in a review or PM.**

**Disclaimer: I think you all know I don't own VA!**

**G****POV**

"Gabrielle...Elle honey, you need to wake up." A soft sexy voice murmured in my ear.

"Hmm?" My eyelids slowly fluttered open.

"We're landing." Adrian said gently pushing me off him.

"I thought I was sitting next to a teenager?" I frowned.

"You were," Adrian smiled, "But I bribed him to move."

"With what?" I asked suspiciously.

"A phone number." He was looking _very _pleased with himself.

"Whose?" Now I was worried.

"Yours." He smirked.

"What!"

"Don't worry; I didn't _actually _give him yours. I gave him something I made up." He smiled again.

"Damn you Adrian." I muttered.

"Why?" He tilted my face to his.

"Because you're really, _really _annoying." I pulled away.

Eventually we landed. And Adrian was brooding. I think I'd pissed him off…a lot. Well, after what he did to me I don't think he really deserved any better.

We had to wait for Rose, Dimitri and Christian to get luggage. Which was just a waste of time. I wanted to speak to Lissa, see how she was. No matter how stupid she'd been she was my sister. I cared for her. Sort of.

"So…" Christian said conversationally, "Who've you got in mind for me?"

"You could go back to Lissa. There's a Moroi a couple years younger than you. A human. And a few others. The list's endless. Any single girl out there." I said smiling slightly.

"A _human_?"

"Uh huh. An alchemist. I smirked a little, "She won't like you…at the start but…she'll come round."

"I…"

"Got it!" Rose said coming over, "We can go."

"Finally." I muttered grabbing Adrian's arm; he looked like he was going to wonder off.

When we got to the car Court had sent for us I swore and slammed the door shut.

"Rose, Dimitri, Christian…take a taxi." I ordered.

"Why?" Rose demanded.

"Lissa's in the car. And I have to talk to her." I said simply.

"Then why let Adrian stay?" Dimitri asked softly.

"Just go." I sighed.

"Fine." Rose walked away, taking Dimitri and Christian with her.

"Elle…maybe _you _should take a taxi." Adrian said hesitantly.

"Yeah well I'm gonna have to deal with her sooner or later, I might as well do it now." I opened the door and got in the back. Adrian sat shotgun.

Lissa looked like hell. She looked like she'd been holding back sobs for hours. Her normally perfect hair was a mess and her wrists were bandaged. I sighed, so not what I needed.

I took Lissa's hands in mine and gently took the bandages off. She'd cut herself. I ran my fingers across the wounds and healed them. Then I opened myself up to her aura. She was a mess. Her aura was completely dark, I'd sent too much darkness back to her. She started crying. I let her fall into me. Her head rested on my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair and told the driver to go. Lissa's body was shaking because she was crying so much. I couldn't calm her down.

I stroked Lissa's face, with every touch I took a little bit of the darkness out of her. I couldn't use Spirit without the side affects, but I could take the darkness out of someone else without it hurting me. And when it came to Spirit's side affects…well I sent that into Strigoi. Sure you ended up with one crazy Strigoi but then either myself, or someone else staked them.

Eventually I'd taken enough out to stop her tears. Enough to calm her down. Instead of crying she fell asleep. She was so, so tired. She didn't know she'd lost the bond, but losing it would have taken something out of her. I closed my eyes and let my own tears fall. I'd done this. I'd done this to my own sister.

**RPOV**

The journey back to Court was really uneventful. But I should have been glad to finally have ten minutes peace. As once we got into Court we were instantly swarmed by Royals, Guardians etc…demanding to know everything.

I heard Gabrielle's voice over everyone as she shouted. Fuelled by pure rage.

"One thing! That's all I ask of you. Make sure she doesn't get out of Court! And what happens? She gets out of Court!" She shouted at an equally angry looking Hans.

"I can only do so much, Princess!" He shouted back, "Your sister is very resourceful. And she's not really a criminal. It's not like I can lock her up!"

"She _is_ a criminal. She used compulsion on someone to sleep with her. That's illegal!" Gabrielle hissed, "Now I don't care what you do to keep her here. You just make sure she stays here. If she gets out again she loses her parole. She loses her parole she goes back in that cell and _I _lose my quorum. I lose my quorum and the Dragomir line fades into oblivion. Is that what you want?" She stared him down.

"That wouldn't be my fault. Vasilisa makes her own choices. She chooses to break her parole then it's her fault." Hans walked away.

Gabrielle let Adrian drag her off. They were probably off to have sex...in fact. That wasn't a half bad idea.

"Dimitri." I said turning to him.

"Yes Roza." He smiled at me.

"Can we go somewhere?" I asked smiling a little.

"I think that can be arranged." He took my hand and led me away.

**A/N: I'm sorry but I don't do lemons...I'm fourteen and wouldn't know what I was talking about. But if someone really wants to do one for this I'm open to letting someone else do it.**

**Ok, so, I've been thinking about longer chapters...but that would mean a longer wait between updates...so what would yu guys prefer?**

**I love reviews!**

**Chocorose x**


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N: So in this chapter Christian wants some answers from Gabrielle. Gabrielle pisses Adrian off and Dimitri and Rose get interrupted…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Come **_**on, **_**by now the entire world must know I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**G****POV**

Adrian's hands slid slowly across my skin. I wanted to keep going. But I couldn't. Images flashed across my eyes and I jumped away from him.

"Will you just tell me what it is that stops you?" He asked sitting on the bed.

I shook my head, "I…I can't…"

"Elle…I got enough of this from Rose. I just want to know what's going on. And then, I swear, I won't push it. But I need to know." Adrian's green eyes searched mine.

When I stayed silent he stood up and put his clothes back on.

"I can't do this anymore. Until you tell me what the hell's wrong with you leave me alone." He walked out.

I wanted to run after him. Explain everything. But there was no way the words would leave my lips. They couldn't. Adrian needed time. Although he acted like everything was fine what Rose had done still hurt him. And I needed time. Time to get over what had happened to me in Siberia. Rose thought she had it bad. _Dimitri _thought he had it bad. But he didn't know half of what had happened to me.

I gave up and went for a walk. Hoping it would clear my head.

**CPOV**

I hovered outside Lissa's door. _Did I want to speak to her? _Yes. _Should I speak to her? _No. Oh God. What was I supposed to do? She hadn't even looked at me when we arrived. But…Gabrielle had practically had her dragged to her room straight away. The Guardians outside were looking at me like I was crazy. I _did _feel a little crazy. It was only Lissa. Surely I could speak to her? But after everything she'd done…I didn't really feel like I could. _She _should be coming to _me. _Not the other way round.

"That won't help you know." Gabrielle said from behind me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked turning round.

"Arguing with yourself. If you want to see her see her. She _loves _you Christian. I…I don't think what she did; to Dimitri…I don't think she was in her right frame of mind. Give her a chance." Gabrielle smiled a little, "_You _deserve to give her a chance."

"But _she _doesn't deserve the chance." I countered.

"Doesn't she?" Gabrielle walked away.

I followed her deciding it was about time I got some answers as to who she was. I was surprised Rose hadn't done this already.

"So who are you anyway?"

"What?" She turned to me, "You know who I am."

"No but I mean what are your motives? What are you doing here?" I sighed.

"You need to word your questions better…So I'm a Dragomir. And Lissa completely destroyed our family with what she did. I couldn't exactly watch her disgrace our line. So I came here to see what I could do. First I waited a few days. Got a job and watched. Trying to decide if I was _really _needed. But Lissa was in a cell. I had to get her out of there. And I had to fix our family's reputation. I didn't want this. I always thought…I always thought Lissa _deserved _the title. I was…still am, more suited to the life of a Guardian. I have to fight…I don't want to be Queen. But if it's me or Tasha…"

"What do you have against Tasha?" I interrupted.

Gabrielle sighed, "I've read the future. What _should _have happened. Some of the things she did…I can't trust her."

"That's ridiculous! You've said it yourself it's only what _might _happen! You can't hold her to something like that!" I was outraged; it was like prejudice people held against me, thinking I _might _turn Strigoi.

"Christian…I'm sorry. But…Christian something's not right. Something's not how it should be. And my gut is telling me Tasha has something to do with it."

"Your gut! Well that explains _everything_!"

"It's not like that!" Gabrielle shouted, "Tasha told Lissa about the car. And Tasha _knows _Lissa's not allowed out of Court. She has to have wanted something!"

"Or maybe, just _maybe_, she thought Lissa needed you! You could take the darkness out!"I shouted back.

A sad expression flickered across her face, "I wish that was true."

This time when she walked away I let her.

**RPOV**

Dimitri's lips were on mine. But he was ever so slightly hesitant. Every touch was hesitant. It dawned on me. He was afraid of hurting me. Not _physically, _but he wasn't sure about doing this. After everything he'd done as a Strigoi he just wasn't sure.

"Dimitri, stop a second." I pushed him away.

He took a step back.

"Listen to me." I rested a hand on his cheek, "What you did, while you were Strigoi," He flinched, "It doesn't matter. You weren't yourself. You had no control. If I did something, while I was under the influence of Lissa's darkness, you'd tell me it wasn't my fault. And you need to understand it's the same. Dimitri I love you. And I forgive you. But can you forgive yourself?"

Dimitri closed his eyes, "I don't know."

"Because that's what's most important. _You _can't carry on without forgiving yourself. And if you can't carry on…_we _can't." It wasn't _really _a Rose ultimatum. Besides, that was stupid. But, I was telling him what I needed him to do. If he was going to be hesitant, unsure, for the rest of forever then this wasn't going to work.

"Rose…I love you, isn't that enough?" He didn't think he could do it.

"No…but I wish it was." I smiled slightly.

"Rose." He wrapped me in his arms, "I love you. But…this is asking for too much."

"Is it?" I looked up at him, "I don't expect you to be perfect. I just want you to be happy with me. And if you're not happy, _I'm _not happy."

Dimitri closed his eyes again and rested his chin on the top of my head. I stayed silent, letting him think it over. I wasn't sure what he was going to say.

"All right." He took a small step back so he was looking at me, "I forgive myself."

I searched his eyes. Trying to see if I thought it was true. If he really _could. _I smiled a little.

"'bout time too."I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

Dimitri easily got me out of my jeans. Now we were both just in our underwear. But before anything else could happen there was a knock on the door. We locked eyes.

"It could be important…" I said reluctantly.

"Or it could be something pointless." Dimitri suggested.

The knock came again. This time it was louder and more urgent.

Dimitri sighed and pulled on his jeans. He opened the door.

"Gabrielle." He sounded surprised.

"Is he dead?" She asked quietly.

"Who?"

"Nathan." She whispered.

"Yes. I told you before…Gabrielle what is it?"

"I…are you _sure _he's dead?" She sounded desperate.

"I watched him die." Dimitri said evenly.

"There you are. I've been looking for…" Adrian's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

I peered round to see why he'd stopped. Gabrielle was in his arms. She wasn't crying, I didn't get the impression she did that very much, but something was definitely wrong.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Adrian murmured pulling her away.

Dimitri shut the door and turned to me.

"What was that about?" I asked slowly.

Dimitri sighed, "I guess it's time I explain."

**A/N: I'm sure the ending's annoying you all…but it seemed a good way to end the chapter. Please don't kill me!**

**Reviews are nice**

**Chocorose x**


	14. Gabrielle's Story

**A/N: Here's the next…part. It's rather short but it's basically Dimitri telling Gabrielle's life story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**R****POV**

"Gabrielle was kidnapped just after she was born by two Dhampirs who wanted a child." Dimitri eyed me to see how I'd react, I kept my expression neutral, "They raised her as their own, but soon noticed she wasn't just any Moroi. She was so much like a Dhampir. Physically. And she had a _very _high control of _all _elements. People were starting to notice. She was fifteen, and dating me, when they literally just picked her up and threw her in England. There she went to a human school. They got private tutors in all the four known elements at the time so she could still use her powers. When she turned eighteen she contacted Abe, wanting to know the truth of her heritage. He did a DNA test and found out the truth. She came back to Russia. To try and explain things to me. But me, being as stubborn as I am, refused to listen." He smiled slightly ruefully, "That's what Yeva and Gabrielle were talking about in Russian at the start. I hadn't seen her in years."

I reached out and squeezed his hand. The words didn't sound bad, but his voice and expression betrayed him, he felt guilty. Dimitri offered me a slight smile.

"Then Gabrielle disappeared. Dropped off the radar. I soon found out she'd sort of kidnapped a Guardian and they were together, off in some remote place. But he got turned Strigoi. And Gabrielle was…devastated. But, when she found him, like you did me, she couldn't kill him. Not for emotional reasons but because he _wouldn't _die. And then, a few months ago, she found out why. When he'd been a Dhampir she'd slept with him. And that…connection between the two of them, with her magic, had made him _completely _immortal. An indestructible Strigoi. She came to me. Or tried to. But at the time _I _was Strigoi. I kidnapped her. Used her like I did you. Only I shared her with Nathan." He paused, collecting his thoughts, "I don't know what he did to her. All I know; is that he broke her. She caved and begged me to turn her, to get her out of whatever he did. But, as I was a monster. I didn't listen. I _enjoyed _her pain. But once she heard of your escape, she escaped herself. Not quite as dramatically as you though." He smiled, this time he was proud of me, "I didn't know what happened to her until she appeared at Court two days after you left. She worked with Adrian and Tatiana to get Lissa out of a cell and restore my Guardian status. It was her who forced me out of Court to visit my family. But I think that wasn't the only reason. She always knew where you were, from Abe. And Abe knew I was there. She needed the two of us together. For whatever reasons she has."

I stared at him. So many answers…but all those answers opened up more questions.

"So…_you _never slept with her then?" I asked slowly.

Dimitri laughed, "No. Not once. We didn't even get close."

"But…if someone did, like…Adrian, and he got turned, he'd never die?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God." I rested my head in my hands, "She doesn't seem like the type to hold back either."

"You'd be surprised. She's a lot like you were. Waiting until the right person. She really loved Liam…But Spirit can't bring him back either." Dimitri sighed.

"So Gabrielle really _is _a good guy, just with an awful past." I muttered.

"Yes. We can trust her. Which is why, if she says Tasha's…bad, then she is." Dimitri closed his eyes.

"Tasha's not important." I whispered drawing his face close to mine, "And Gabrielle forgives you."

Dimitri kissed me.

**A/N: How was that?**

**Please review!**

**Chocorose x**


	15. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I apologise for the shortness of the last chapter about Gabrielle, but I updated this story twice in one day and my mum was nagging for me to get off the computer…so I tried to get everything in. I hope it made sense!**

**Here's the next chapter. It's the nominations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**R****POV**

We filed into the hall. None of us were convinced Christian would nominate Gabrielle. If he didn't I wasn't sure what would happen. I couldn't look at Gabrielle without remembering what Dimitri had told me. _What had Nathan done to her?_

**GPOV**

I sat next to Adrian. Ever since he'd appeared while I'd been at Rose's door, and he'd seen me…well I must have looked like hell 'cos he hadn't left my side since. I zoned out through most of it, I just wasn't interested. Only when Tasha's name was said did I let myself register what was going on. She'd been nominated. Damn.

Just as Adrian's father was about to end the proceedings Adrian stood up.

"I nominate Princess Gabrielle Dragomir." He said confidently.

Adrian's father looked completely stunned.

"I second the nomination." Lissa said standing herself.

Christian didn't say a word. Tasha had a hand on his arm…_was she stopping him? _

"I confirm the nomination." A new voice echoed in the hall.

It wasn't Christian. It was a woman. I searched the room to find the owner of the voice.

It was none other than Daniella Ivashkov. Adrian's mother. She evenly met my eyes. I gave her a slight smile and she nodded.

Lord Ivashkov was outraged. His wife had nominated someone he did _not_ want to be Queen. And he knew the law. The nominations didn't have to come from the family. He had no choice.

**CPOV**

"I told you she'd find a way round it." I said to Tasha.

"Yes but…Christian we had to make it hard for her."

"Why? What would be so bad about her being Queen? What is it with you two? You hate her she hates you…I can't choose a side. You're my Aunt but there's something about her…I _trust_ her." I sighed.

"That could be Spirit. Same way Lissa got you in so easily." Tasha headed towards her room, "It will all work out. You'll see."

"Christian?" A soft voice said from behind me.

I turned to find Lissa standing by two Guardians I didn't know.

"Princess." I nodded at her and started to walk away.

"Can we…can we talk?" Lissa caught my arm.

"I suppose."I pulled my arm out of her hold and let her lead me to her room.

Lissa nervously sat on her bed. I leant against the wall and waited for her to speak and get this over with.

"Christian I know what I did was wrong but…we weren't…"

"We weren't together at the time?" I interrupted, "But I still loved you. You still loved me. We both just had to swallow our prides. But no. That's not what you did. You compelled another man to sleep with you. Not only did you compel someone. It wasn't me." It surprised me that that was the bit that hurt the most. Not that she'd compelled someone, but that it wasn't me. I'd rather slept with her, unwillingly, than have someone else do it in my place.

"It wasn't…I didn't think it was going to happen any time soon and I…I needed it…"

"That's bullshit. All you had to do was ask Lissa…just tell me what you wanted. Damn it why are you so stupid! I loved you. But I can't love you. Not anymore." I turned and started to walk out.

"Wait." Lissa jumped up and stopped me, "Please."

I looked into her eyes. The Dragomir eyes. God she was so beautiful. She…

"Don't! Don't you dare! You cannot use compulsion on me. Don't you dare." I walked out the room.

**RPOV**

Dimitri and I headed to Gabrielle's room. Adrian was standing outside looking slightly pissed.

"She had to take a phone call. A _private _phone call." He said to us.

Dimitri sighed and put his ear to the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Why would there be something Adrian couldn't hear?" He asked me.

My thoughts paused…what could there be? I put my ear to the door as well.

"Tasha couldn't have compelled her." Gabrielle was saying, "She isn't that good at compulsion…no I'm not saying she had nothing to do with it, I'm just saying that she has outside help…hmm…it would have to be a Spirit user, or a Strigoi. But a Strigoi wouldn't have got through the wards…no! That's just…no. Adrian wouldn't…no! Where's the motive?...that's what I thought. Call me if you get any news on Liam."

Gabrielle opened the door, "Eavesdrop much?" She asked us.

Dimitri sighed, "Who was that?"

"A friend. Not that it's got anything to do with you."

"What was all that stuff about me?" Adrian asked quietly.

"He thought…he thought you had the power to compel Lissa. I told him no but…" Gabrielle frowned, "He seems to think you did it."

"Well I certainly didn't. Who's Liam?" Adrian raised an eyebrow.

Gabrielle stole a glance at Dimitri who nodded at her.

"Liam's a Strigoi. And he can't be killed." Gabrielle said slowly.

"What do you mean 'he can't be killed'?"

"Stake won't do it. Fire won't. Decapitating won't. Spirit won't turn him back…he won't die." Gabrielle closed her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because…because of my magic."

"What does that mean?" Adrian walked over to her.

"It's complicated." Gabrielle turned away and walked inside.

"Don't do that! Stop walking away!" Adrian followed her.

I turned to Dimitri, "Maybe we should give them some space?"

"Yeah, probably." He sighed.

"You'll talk to her…eventually." I took his hand and led him away.

We ended up walking into a very upset looking Christian.

**APOV**

"Why? Dimitri knows and you _hate _him. Why can't you tell me?" I shouted.

"Liam can't be killed because while he was a Dhampir I slept with him. That's one of the reasons why I can't sleep with you." She said quietly.

"What?" The words wouldn't come out.

"Because I slept with him, he can't be killed." She looked up at me, "If you're turned Strigoi, I can't have you roaming forever. It's not what you'd want and…I can't do it."

"Well I'm not planning on being turned Strigoi." I said slowly.

"No Adrian I _know_ that…but Liam wasn't either." She closed her eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest, "I love you. But…Gabrielle…I'm _not _going to be turned Strigoi. It won't happen. I promise."

"You can't make that promise. You don't know what will happen. Because it's not _you _that'll stop it. It'll be a Guardian. And you don't have any."

"Hey, listen to me." I stepped back and looked her squarely in the eye, "It is _not _going to happen. I won't let it happen. No Guardian will let it happen. You won't let it happen…I will not be turned Strigoi."

"You're just saying that because you want sex." She said smiling slightly.

"It might be a motive." I smirked a little.

"Well that's not the only issue so…you can convince me you're not going to be turned Strigoi. But I still can't." She buried her face in my chest.

"We can wait. I've told you before. But I just want to know _why _we're waiting." I murmured.

"Not yet. Not just yet." She whispered into my chest.

**A/N: So…I'm thinking why Gabrielle can't sleep with him is kinda obvious…but I dunno what it's like for you guys since I actually know what's going on!**

**10**** Reviews please!**

**Chocorose x**


	16. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's the next Chapter enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Vampire Academy! **

**G****POV**

Sitting in a van with a few snobby Royals, Tasha included, was not exactly how I wanted to be spending my night. Or day depending on how you looked at it.

Apparently we had to use a map to get to where we needed to be. Also there prizes that would help us if we could decipher the clues. All we had to do was wait out the sun. Not too hard. A few people didn't like it. Blake Lazar in particular. God he was whiny.

It was time for the first test.

**APOV**

With Gabrielle gone it was time to confront Belikov. He had some answers. Unfortunately, he was with Rose. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out with Rose there. Besides, it was the middle of the night…

I argued with myself for what felt like hours, but I was sure it was only minutes. Eventually I found myself knocking on Belikov's door.

He opened it, shirtless.

"Lord Ivashkov." He was being polite but looking at me like I was crazy, probably because it was the middle of the night.

"I need to speak with you." I said.

"Give me a minute." He shut the door.

After a couple of seconds he opened it fully dressed.

"What do you need?" He asked stepping outside and shutting the door.

"Do you know what's wrong with Gabrielle?" I asked.

"Well…I don't know _exactly_. But there is something wrong. It's probably got something to do with Nathan." Belikov frowned.

"Nathan?" I was sure he didn't mean my father.

"A Strigoi. A dead one." He wasn't going to elaborate.

"Even if you didn't know you wouldn't tell me. Would you?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No. If she wants you to know, she'll tell you. Besides…I'm sure we could guess She's not always very good at keeping things quiet. But…she _has_ kept her specialization quiet."

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Do you love her?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes." I met his eyes, "She got me past…got me through what Rose did. Got me off everything. She's turning me into a better person…and I want to be a better person for her. I do love her. But…sometimes I don't know if she loves me."

"She does." He smiled, "She definitely does. And can't you tell from the aura anyway?"

"Sometimes it's hard to tell between love and affection…but with Rose…I always knew it was only affection. But I was too blind to see it." I closed my eyes.

"You don't like me." Belikov summed up.

"No. But as long as you don't screw up your good for her. And I can't deny her that."

"You're a good man Adrian, but I don't think everyone sees that." He glanced at the door, "I should be getting back. And you should be getting some sleep."

"I can't sleep without her." I admitted.

Belikov smiled, "I know how you feel."

He went back into his room.

I had not expected to open up so much to Belikov. I mean I didn't even think of him using his first name…but without Gabrielle I was slightly useless. I decided to go back to my room and try to sleep.

**GPOV**

The crowd was huge. Much bigger than I'd expected or wanted. For a few seconds I was overwhelmed but managed to shake it off. I wasn't the kind of girl who got put off by a load of people. After while family members were let through the crowd. Lissa walked over to me. I wrapped an arm around her. She still looked awful. There was still some darkness left, I could only take so much at once. Adrian appeared at my side and gave my hand a squeeze.

I took Lissa back to her room before I did anything else. I had to make sure she got there safely. But afterwards I went to my room and turned my attention to Adrian.

"How was it?" He asked.

"All right. It wasn't very hard. But I need a shower." I gave him a quick kiss before showering. I didn't spend very long in the shower. I didn't think Adrian would like me for it. When I got back into the bedroom I discovered Adrian was lying on my bed flicking through the book about the future. He wasn't _really _reading it. But he was pretending to. Probably just to piss me off. I took it out of his hands and put it on the shelf next to all the other ones.

"You know, you're not supposed to know the future. Only the people with the power's supposed to." I said lying on my side next to him.

"I know." He rolled onto his side so he was looking at me. He ran his fingers down my cheek, "Are you ever gong to tell me what's wrong? I know I keep asking but it's driving me crazy. Elle not knowing what's wrong…it's horrible."

"But I can't…I don't like thinking about it and…I'm kind of ashamed of it." I looked down

"By not telling me you're forcing yourself to think about it cos I keep asking about it." He tilted my face up to his, forcing me to look into his gorgeous green eyes, "And being ashamed of it…Elle I don't know what it is, but I'm sure, you shouldn't be ashamed of it."

"Since when did you get so clever?" I asked smiling slightly.

"Don't change the subject." He narrowed his eyes a little.

"Adrian…" I knew all my protests would be useless. And once Dimitri had assured me Nathan was dead I knew I had decided. It was time to get over it. Stop holding back because of some dead Strigoi. So I kissed him. Adrian twisted his fingers in my hair and drew me closer to him. But suddenly he seemed to realise what was going on and pulled back.

"Gabrielle are you sure?" He asked quietly.

I nodded and drew his lips back to mine.

**A/N: Sorry to anyone who wanted me to talk about the trials, but I figured we've all read Last Sacrifice and it would basically be the same for Gabrielle. But I **_**will **_**do the other ones cos they're personal.**

**Please Review!**

**Chocorose x **


	17. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I thought I'd clarify something, after the trials and elections and stuff this **_**does **_**become a Rose and Dimitri story with a few Adrian/Gabrielle moments. It's just I have to set the scene and make sure everything makes sense. Sorry to anyone who was getting annoyed about the whole Gabrielle, Adrian thing but I need to get that relationship going and everything with Gabrielle kind of needs to be said.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**GPOV**

Why'd they keep doing these damn tests in the middle of the night?

I sat in front of the old woman and waited for her to say something.

"Drink this," She handed me a chalice type thing, "And when you want to stop, say stop."

I shrugged and raised the chalice to my lips. I drank.

The world swirled and suddenly I was in a forest with Adrian. We were walking hand in hand. But then a Strigoi appeared in front of us. But not just any Strigoi. Nathan. He grabbed Adrian. I tried to use my powers, but the magic wouldn't work. Just like it wouldn't with Liam. A Strigoi came up from behind me and took hold of my arms keeping me still. I watched as Nathan drank from Adrian. Killing him. But…oh no…no he wasn't just killing him. He was turning him. No!

I fought harder against the Strigoi. But it wouldn't work. The Strigoi was too strong. Then Adrian's head lifted up. His eyes were ringed with red. Face paler than normal. I started shaking. He couldn't…he couldn't really be a Strigoi could he? I recalled the woman's words. Just say stop, that was all I had to do. It would be over…but what kind of person did that make me? Too afraid to stand up to the world. And that was not what I was about. I had been through shit, but I never, _never _didn't face my fears. So I let Adrian come closer without making a sound.

"And our Queen is Natasha Ozera!" Someone said.

_What? _I spun round to discover I was no longer in a wood. There was no longer any Strigoi and Adrian was standing next to me. Not as a Strigoi. I was in a hall at Court. Tasha was Queen. Oh crap. Adrian turned to me.

"You couldn't win them over huh? Too weak to do that. Rose never would have lost to _Tasha_." He spat the name, "But I suppose you're not Rose. You'll never be as good as her. So I'm leaving. Leaving Court. And leaving you." He walked away.

I took a deep breath calming myself. This was all just the test…but it was _so _real. So so real. Adrian…Adrian wouldn't leave just because I didn't impress him enough. He wasn't as shallow as that.I knew he was better than that…I was _sure _he was. Damn it!

"The council has ruled that Vasilisa Dragomir should be permanently imprisoned for her wrongdoings meaning Princess Gabrielle Dragomir loses her quorum and can no longer vote on the council." Tasha said. I realised the scenery had changed again.

"That's ridiculous!" I shouted, "It was a mistake. One tiny mistake. She shouldn't get a life sentence just for that. I won't let you!"

"And how are you planning on stopping me?" Tasha gave me a cruel smile.

"Send me in her place. It's not her you want in prison, you just want me to lose the Dragomir vote. I won't let her spend her life in prison. She's got much more left of it than I do. So send me."

"I'm sorry Princess, but it doesn't work like that. Bring her in." Tasha said to the Guardians.

Lissa was dragged in. Cuffed. Her face was covered in tears.

"Vasilisa…"

"No!" I shouted again, "You can't do this! Tatiana overruled this crap before she died! You can't bring up old trials!"

"I can. I am Queen now Gabrielle, you should remember that."

"You're nothing but a lying two faced bitch who obviously threatened other council members!" I accused her.

"You're out of line." She hissed, "Arrest her."

"All I'm doing is telling the truth." I said narrowing my eyes, "And you can't arrest me without a vote."

"I can do what I like."

"Stop saying that. You can't do anything you like. If you went around murdering people in their beds you'd be arrested. You're _not_ untouchable." A spark of magic left my fingertips, "And whatever happens, even if this means my execution, you will _not _force Lissa to live her life in a cell." I threw a ball of darkness at her.

Tasha's face contorted in pain. She dropped. Dead.

When the Guardian's approached me I didn't fight it. I let them drag me away.

The image disappeared. I was back in the room sitting opposite the old lady.

"Aw crap…I said stop didn't I?" I muttered.

"No. You passed. You have to say stop and you have to want it to stop. You can leave now." She smiled.

I stood up and walked out a different exit to the entrance I had used.

Oh. My. God. There was so many people cheering. Not as much as when we'd come back from the first trial but I figured it was the middle of the night. No one knew about it.

Adrian waltzed over to me.

"I'm guessing you passed." He said taking my hand and raising it to his lips. _What was he doing?_

"Yes. Why are you kissing my hand?" I raised my eyebrows.

Adrian shrugged, "Felt like it. Besides, you might be our future Queen, I should start being respectful."

I looked at him, "You can't be respectful. You're really, really bad at it."

"I know. C'mon, let's go." He pulled me back to my room.

**RPOV**

I left my room with Dimitri. It was early in the morning and Hans had requested to see both of us. I walked in slightly anxious, this could have been about anything.

"Sit down." He gestured to two seats in front of him.

"Guardian Belikov, currently you are not on active duty. And you Guardian Hathaway are protecting Lord Ozera. But I have had a request for that to change. The Dragomir Princess has requested the both of you to be her Guardians. But I understand that the two of you are…dating. I've had a meeting with the Guardian council and have spoken to both the Princess and Lord Ivashkov and we have worked this out. One of you could become Lord Ivashkov's Guardian and the other could be the Dragomir Princess' Guardian. Obviously Guardian Hathaway can stay guarding Lord Ozera but I recommend that you, Guardian Belikov, take one of these offers otherwise you will most likely be in filing. What do you two think?" Hans stared us down.

"Well I'd always said I wanted to guard the Dragomir Princess." I said smiling a little.

"I'd be happy to take up the position as Lord Ivashkov's Guardian." Dimitri said, giving me time to think it over.

"Good. And you Guardian Hathaway? Lord Ozera or the Dragomir Princess? It is clear which one would be more…prestigious." Hans raised his eyebrows.

"I would like to become Gabrielle's Guardian." I said eventually. Christian could do without me.

"Good. Eddison Castile will guard Lord Ozera in your place. I've already spoken to him, he's agreed to it. Dismissed."

"Who's guarding Lissa?" I asked standing up.

"Lady Vasilisa is currently guarded by four guardians round the clock with rotas. She does not have an assigned guardian." Hans sighed.

"Oh." I frowned.

Dimitri gave my hand a slight reassuring squeeze. We left.

"Rose?" Lissa was standing outside the door.

"Lady Vasilisa." I started to walk away.

"Rose please…"

"It's Guardian Hathaway." I said turning to her.

"We need to talk." Lissa looked up at me with pleading eyes, well, technically down because I was so short.

"There's nothing to talk about. You compelled someone I loved to sleep with you because me and that guy weren't dating at the time. I can't forgive you. And I don't understand how you can _possibly _think that everything can be all right between us." I shook my head slightly, "You ruined our friendship, and I can't change that."

"You're supposed to love _me!" _She shouted suddenly, "_I'm _the Moroi! _I'm _the royal! Why can't you see that?"

"I will protect you from Strigoi. I will not let you die. But Vasilisa, I will not _like_ you. I will not _care_ for you. You are just another royal who acts and thinks the same, that you're the most important thing in the universe. But you are not. Perhaps it's time you think about the people that protect you. The people that look up to you. And think maybe, without them, you wouldn't be quite so important." I turned and walked away.

**A/N: That wasn't the **_**only **_**Rose/Lissa showdown there's going to be. But I wanted to sort of give it a trial run. Please tell me what you think!**

**And uh...does anyone know what rejection code 2 means? I was randomly not allowed to review someone's story and I have no idea what I've done wrong. I'd appreciate it if someone could explain it to me!**

**Chocorose x**


	18. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all your awesome reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**RPOV**

I knocked on Gabrielle's door. She opened it.

"Rose." She sounded surprised, "Is everything all right?"

"I'm supposed to pick you up for the next test." I said shrugging.

"Oh…" She left her room, "Hans told me you accepted becoming my Guardian."

"Yes. I like Christian, but…I get the feeling you'll be more likely to be actually _doing _things." I smiled a bit, "Besides, with Dimitri accepting becoming Adrian's Guardian…we'll practically be doing the same thing."

"That's probably right." She smiled, "Adrian's not going anywhere unless it's with me. These past few days he's got particularly protective. I had to kick him out of my room."

"He's changed a lot. Before he was always, _always _drunk and…although he _was_ a good man and he _could _be clever…most of the time he was too drunk for anyone to see it."

"But his father on the other hand…" She trailed off.

I laughed, "Yes, his father _is _an asshole."

We reached the building.

"Well I'll see you later." Gabrielle said sounding slightly glum.

"You'll do fine." I said to her.

She smiled, "That's what Adrian keeps telling me."

She walked in.

**APOV**

My phone rang. I picked it up. It was my dad. I decided I might as well answer it; sometimes he had something useful to say.

"Could you and the Princess come over for dinner tonight? There's something I need to discuss with you." He said.

"Yeah. Well…probably, I'll have to ask Gabrielle but we'll probably turn up." I hung up.

Damn.

There was a knock on my door. I opened it to discover Gabrielle was looking slightly pissed off.

"What is it?" I let her in.

"The last test involves using my brain. Something I don't have to do very often. And I can't work it out." She said pacing the floor.

"Calm down." I wrapped my arms around her, "You'll work it out; you always do. Now I don't want to…worry you but I kind of told my dad we'd have dinner with him tonight."

She groaned, "Why?"

"He said he had to talk to us."

"Right." She looked up at me, "And you just, sure, we'll come and spend the night with you?"

"No. I said we'll probably come. But that I had to talk to you first." I sighed, "I hate him. But…perhaps we should stop…annoying him so much."

"Adrian…_you _were quite happy to stay drunk and on drugs. And that certainly annoyed him." She narrowed he eyes slightly.

"Yes but I was like that _when _I was drunk and on the drugs." I smiled a little.

"Maybe I should have kept you on them." She muttered, "Fine. I'll be there."

"Wearing a dress?"

"Wearing a God damn dress." She started to leave.

"Hey," I caught her arm, "You didn't come here to decide to go to dinner with my dad. Did you?"

"No." She shook her hair out of her eyes, "But I have decided to go to dinner with your dad. And I don't have a dress. So I have to go shopping."

"All right." I kissed her, "Don't be too long."

"I wasn't planning on it." She walked out.

**GPOV**

Why was dress shopping so hard? I was fine with jeans and shirts and jewellery but dresses?...I just could _never_ find _anything_ I wanted to wear. So I called Rose. After a few minutes Rose appeared. Dressed in black and white, like a proper Guardian.

"Dress shopping huh? Figured you'd pick Lissa for that sort of stuff." She said.

"Lissa and I have very different tastes and very different figures. You and I on the other hand are a lot more similar." I said smiling a little.

"True. Ok, what colour?"

"Dunno."

"Long sleeve or short sleeve?"

"Short."

"Sexy, classy, casual…what?"

"Classy. It's for dinner with Adrian's parents." I frowned.

"You're gonna have fun." She smiled.

"Definitely. I've only met them once, very briefly, and Lord Ivashkov was such a jerk."

"I thought he was only like that to Dhampirs…" She said frowning slightly.

"Nope. To _everyone_." I smiled slightly, "I don't think he can help it."

"You're probably right…ok, so…well when I had dinner with them I wore maroon." She said slowly.

"I just don't know. I _hate _wearing dresses." I groaned.

She laughed, "I know the feeling. I _like _looking nice, but dresses aren't practical."

"That's just the thing. I feel defenceless in a dress." I smiled.

"You shouldn't have to worry. You're moroi." She said, "And _I'm _your guardian."

"Yeah but…there's a certain Strigoi that's got through the best guardians. I've only made it out alive cos that's what he wants." I closed my eyes.

"Liam?" She asked softly.

"Yep. What about blue? Like a dark blue. Would that be all right?"

"Probably. I'd say green would be better, because of your eyes, but Daniella wore green when I turned up. She might do it again. So yeah, blue's fine." She started looking for a dress, so did I.

"See the problem is I only wear red or black. But red's too sexy and black's like I'm going to a funeral." I said.

She laughed again, "Do you want me to come tonight? As your guardian I mean."

"As much as I'd like someone else with me I think they'd take it as an insult. And I'll be fine for one night. Take the night off. Dimitri'll have the night off as well. Spend some time with him."

"That was the plan." She handed me two dresses, I'd found one, "Try them on."

**RPOV**

Gabrielle had called me out for _dress _shopping. But, she did need my help. She really hadn't been doing very well. She'd been in one shop for two hours and tried on nothing. It was quite impressive. Eventually we chose one. It was a deep blue dress that wasn't too long. It had short sleeves and a pretty nice neckline. It was probably sexy enough that Gabrielle felt like she could piss Adrian off with it but not modest enough for Adrian's parents not to lose it. Good mix really.

Once she'd bought the dress and headed off to have dinner with the Ivashkov's I practically skipped to the room of my Russian God. I _really _wanted this night off. Turned out he did too.

**A/N: Ok, so there's a picture of the dress on my profile. **

**And in the next chapter there'll be a few Dimitri/Rose moments. Another 'showdown' with Rose and Lissa. And the dinner with Gabrielle and the Ivashkov's. **

**I love reviews!**

**Chocorose x**


	19. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your really nice reviews, I know it's cheesy but I love them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**GPOV**

Adrian looked me up a down.

"It's awful, you look far too respectable." He said taking my arm.

"You definitely _don't _look presentable _or _respectable." I remarked.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked taking mock offence.

"You're hair is a mess."

"I'll have you know I spent hours on making it look like this."

"I already know that. But it's still a mess." I smiled.

Adrian opened the door and we walked inside.

Daniella Ivashkov was waiting for us. She seemed to be cheerful enough. But then we sat down to dinner and Lord Ivashkov walked in. For some reason the air just seemed to get colder.

"So Princess," He said while we were eating, "If you don't win the election, which is likely, what are you planning on doing with yourself?"

Adrian choked on his wine. I started pushing my food around as I decided if I wanted to be polite or not. I decided against being polite but also against doing anything stupid. So I remained silent.

"Princess?" Lord Ivashkov prompted.

"There are uh...several possibilities. To be honest I'd probably just go back to my old job." I said slowly.

"Which is?"

"I sing." I said frowning, "I uh...well I'm quite uh..."

"Famous." Adrian said in a sing song voice.

"Yeah, that." I felt myself blush.

"Oh. What else?"

"I could stay here and get involved in all the politics. But if Tasha wins I'll have to move _far _away with Rose. And obviously Dimitri would have to come with us so...I'd probably have to steal Adrian from you as well...unless I made Dimitri my other Guardian." I was really just thinking out loud.

Adrian got himself another glass of wine and topped my empty glass up.

"Well at least then Adrian might be doing something with himself."

"I doubt that somehow." I said picking up my glass, "I mean, he'll be off, in another country, in some luxury place, with me. He will be doing something but...nothing productive."

"Unless you count making kids." Adrian said cheerfully.

Oh God.

The silence that followed was cold and just plain horrible. And it was like that for a good few minutes.

"Um...I have to get some sleep. I have the last test tomorrow." I said standing up.

"I'll come with you." Adrian said standing up himself. We practically ran out of the building.

"You asshole!" I shouted at him, "What were you thinking? Or were you not thinking at all?"

"I'm sorry." He said stopping and turning to me, I stopped as well, "But he was pissing me off. Now, apparently there _was _something he needed to talk to us about but that was probably it. So...we don't _ever _have to go back there again."

"Good." I kissed him.

**RPOV**

"So this is our first…date." Dimitri said sitting down.

"It's about time." I smiled a little, "But I guess I've never felt the need for an actual date."

"Until you realised how important it was when you sat down?" He smiled at me.

"Yes."

"Are you two ready to order?" Someone asked.

I looked up, "We just sat down." I said slowly.

He shrugged, "Drinks?"

"All right. I'll have a coke."

Dimitri looked at me sceptically.

"What? I'm on duty tomorrow." I said frowning.

"Just get us a bottle of the house wine." Dimitri said to the waiter, "Rose," He took my hand over the table, "For one night, just one, forget about being a Guardian. Ok?"

"And I always thought _I_ would be saying that to _you_." I said smiling.

"So did I." Dimitri glanced down at the menu.

We ate. Drank. Talked. Laughed. And actually relaxed. It was fun. But then there was a bit of an issue. Dimitri had gone to the toilet, and that was when Lissa walked in. She practically ignored everyone and walked over to my table. She sat in Dimitri's seat.

"What do you want?" I asked sighing.

"To talk to you." She said like it was obvious.

"So you're not here to compel Dimitri to sleep with you again?"

Pain flashed for a second in her eyes but she hid it, "Rose, why can't we just be friends again? This is all just childish."

I stared at her in disbelief, "_Childish_? You compelled him, why…what would make you think that I would turn around and say hey, I wanna be friends? Seriously Vasilisa, I thought you'd have learnt from last time."

"Last time? Rose…what are you talking about?"

"The other day, in the corridor." I said slowly.

"Oh…Can we at least _try_?" She looked up at me.

"No. Look, I'm sorry, really I am but it's not something I can just forgive. I think after everything we've been through, after all those times I've turned round and still been your friend; you know how forgiving I can be. But no, not this time."

Dimitri appeared out of nowhere, "Lady Vasilisa, I'm afraid you're in my seat."

"It's ok, I was leaving anyway." She stood up and walked out.

I rested my head on the table and closed my eyes. Dimitri sat down.

"Are you all right?" He asked quietly.

I nodded.

Dimitri chuckled, "I can't tell if that's a yes or no while you're head's on the table."

"Yes." I said lifting my head.

"Come on, I've paid. We should go." He stood and took my hand.

We walked slowly back to his room. Before unlocking the door he seemed to take a deep breath. I wasn't too sure why.

And then I saw the room. Holy crap. Rose petals. Candles. Oh my God. What did this mean.

Dimitri turned to me, "What do you think?"

"It's...amazing."I breathed.

He smiled and shut the door. He pulled me over to the bed and then got down on one knee producing a box from his pocket.

"Rose...I know I've done this before but this time I think it could work..." He said nervously, "Rosemarie Hathaway, I love you with my entire being. And I am asking you to do me the honour of becoming my wife."

**A/N: Dun dun **

**with dun...ok, I think most of you know her answer!**

**So...I think the bit Lissa was kinda rubbish.**

**But I'd love to know what you guys thought about the whole Gabrielle and the Ivashkov's thing!**

**I really love reviews!**

**Chocorose x**


	20. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok, I decided after we got Rose's answer I'd push things forward a bit. So, Gabrielle's past the last test, saying nothing like Lissa does in LS. And there are only two contestants in the running left, Tasha and Gabrielle.**

**Here's the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**DPOV**

Rose looked down at me. Her gaze wasn't patronising or angry like I had feared. It was affectionate, full of love. She threw her arms around me.

"Yes." She whispered in my ear, "Yes."

I laughed a little and she pulled back.

"Now what?" She asked frowning slightly.

"You try on the ring." I said opening the box and slipping onto her finger before she could look at it. She frowned before letting her eyes drop to her hand. And then she gasped.

"How…how did you…?" She gaped.

"I had a little help." I smiled, "Someone didn't want you having a normal ring. I figured you wouldn't mind but…they were persuasive."

"Abe." She summed up.

"Yes. Your father helped with the money, happy now?"

"Dimitri…you really shouldn't have taken money from my father." She said slowly.

"I didn't want to. But he sort of…forced it on me." I admitted.

She smiled, "It doesn't matter. The ring's gorgeous. And I love you."

**GPOV**

For some stupid reason I had to go first. But the good thing was; I had what Lissa would have said as inspiration. So I stood up and took a deep breath. I stole Lissa's opening.

"We are a people at war." I began slowly, "But we are one people. Moroi _and _Dhampir unite against one idea. Keeping us Moroi alive. And we can all see that what we are doing isn't working. It's time things changed. But not too drastically. We can't force Royal, or any Moroi to fight alongside the Dhampirs. But we also can't force the Dhampirs to fight. Throwing the unwilling into battle will only get more people killed. We'd be giving the Strigoi more numbers. We need to take the fight to them. But only with the willing. If we want to survive, we have to learn to protect ourselves. Not rely on other people to do it. It won't be easy. But surviving isn't easy. We _can _keep hiding behind the Dhampirs. And we can't stop anyone from doing that if it's what they want. But what we _should _do is learn how to defend ourselves. Using our assets, our magic. Offensive _and_ defensive magic. It could be taught, but not _forced_. Set up a program in schools, but not as part of the curriculum. As a club. We all know that we are losing this war. And we have to win it."

I then went on to target other issues in the Moroi society. But none of them were anywhere near as interesting as the beginning. You had to hook them in and then you could say any old crap just as long as you were still being charismatic and still insensed with what you were talking about.

Eventually I sat down. It was Tasha's turn.

"Gabrielle had some good points. But without going to the extreme we _can't _win. We will die. Yes it's blunt but it's the truth." God I really wanted to punch her, "Offensive magic is the way forward. Equality is the way forward. _Surviving_ is the way forward…."

I was so bored. So, so bored. I leant into Adrian's side and he wrapped an arm around me. I didn't have to listen. No one did.

**RPOV**

Tasha was a good speaker. A _very _good speaker. But Dimitri and I were getting death glares. She'd found out about the engagement and hadn't been happy. As interested as she was in becoming Queen she wanted Dimitri more. Or at least that was the impression I got. She went on and on about all the reforms she wanted to make. When I glanced at Gabrielle she looked very bored, but also slightly pissed off. I felt the same. But probably for different reasons.

When they eventually got round to the elections Gabrielle looked like she was going to be sick. I felt awful and Adrian just looked worried. We were all worried. We couldn't let Tasha become Queen, not if what Gabrielle thought was right. And Dimitri trusted her. Adrian trusted her. _I _trusted her. The council went out to vote. Lissa was given the Dragomir vote instead of Gabrielle, Gabrielle wasn't allowed to go in and vote for herself. As soon as they were out of the room conversation erupted and I made my way over to Gabrielle. Adrian had an arm around her. She looked kinda green. Dimitri crouched down in front of her.

"Are you all right?" He asked softly.

She nodded, "I just...if this doesn't work...Liam's been spotted. I _need _this. I need to able to have the power to keep him concealed...if people knew there'd be widespread panic I..."

"Gabrielle stop it." Dimitri placed a hand on her shoulder, "Everything's going to be fine. We'll take care of it."

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm the Moroi...but when you're like this...I know _exactly _why." She muttered.

"Hey, look at me. _Look _at me." Gabrielle lifted her eyes to meet Dimitri's, "You are _not _weak. You are one of the strongest people I know. You have been through hell. Sometimes that's going to be too much. But it would be too much for anyone."

"You're...ridiculous." She said eventually.

I smiled, "He's turning back into a Zen master."

"Oh God...I remember that." She laughed.

The council walked back in. Everyone froze. It was time for the announcement.

**A/N: Sorry it's shorter than most chapters but...ok, to be honest I don't know if Tasha or Gabrielle should win...I know it's like a really huge part of the story but I've got everything else figured out **_**but **_**who wins!**

**I love reviews!**

**Chocorose x**


	21. DECISIONS!

**A/N: I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter but this is important:**

**I've put a poll on my profile for who should win. I'm going to go with the majority.**


	22. POLL RESULTS

**A/N: I will delete this when I next update so don't review this!**

**Here's the poll votes so far...but I'm considering not going with the majority cos it make make it more interesting...gah! I have no idea what to do:**

**23 voters:**

**3 for Tasha**

**20 for Gabrielle**

**I'll try and update Saturday/Sunday!**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Chocorose x**

**I've put a poll on my profile for who should win. I'm going to go with the majority.**


	23. Chapter 17

**A/N: So, thank you for everyone that voted. Everyone had such strong opinions and I couldn't please everyone so...sorry to anyone who wanted things to happen differently!**

**I was going to delete the author's note but I decided a couple of people had reviewed it so I'd keep it up.**

**Thanks to ****seLf-pRocLaimEd-BAnd-nErd**** for being so understanding, I might post a different version of this story later, like you said, depending on how much time I have! If I do I'll be sure to let everyone know first!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**GPOV**

Holy crap. Oh. My. God. Adrian had told me it could happen but I'd thought the split was uneven the _other _way. Tasha had the advantage. She'd been around for years. She'd been around when I'd ran off to Russia. But Tasha was the extreme. That was probably why the election had gone the way it had.

So now I was being shown around the Palace housing. And it was amazing. Adrian was with me. And so were Dimitri and Rose. Although they were there as Guardian's. Lissa had instantly been taken to her old room to pack and then taken to her room in palace housing.

Eventually we reached my room. I froze. So I knew Palace housing was amazing but...wow. I turned to the Moroi who'd led us here. He seemed to have something else to say.

"We'll have someone move your things over here. And we can have Lord Ivashkov's things moved to the room next door if you'd like."

I glanced at Adrian who nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I said. The Moroi left.

"Well that was interesting." Adrian said sitting on the bed. Everyone turned to him.

"What now?" Rose asked.

"Well at some point I have something I need you two to do." I said turning to Rose and Dimitri, "But I think I should do that after everything's settled down. The first thing you guys need to do is move your own stuff, I don't think anyone will do that for you...shame really."

Dimitri smiled slightly, "We're the Guardian's. And _you're _the Queen. I think that's why."

"Yeah...Oh God...I'm actually going to have to turn into a politician." I groaned.

Dimitri, Rose and Adrian all laughed.

"I have to say I'm glad I'm not you." Rose said.

"Hmm." I frowned.

Dimitri and Rose walked out of the room. Leaving me alone with Adrian.

Adrian smirked at me.

"I did tell you this could happen." He said.

"I know but...I wasn't really prepared for either outcome." I admitted.

He laughed.

There was a knock on the door I opened it. There were a few Moroi there with my stuff, I just told them to put it on the floor; I wanted to sort it out myself.

"Tell you what, you unpack and get settled and I'll organise something for dinner." Adrian said standing up and giving me a quick kiss.

"All right." I let him leave.

**LPOV**

I wasn't sure if I was happy or not. My sister was queen…and yet something felt wrong. It was probably just me. I knew she hadn't taken _all _the darkness out of me yet but even so…a knock on my door shook me out of my thoughts. I opened it.

A man stood there. A man I was _sure _I knew. In fact…the more I looked at him the more I knew we'd met before. I glanced at my Guardians. They were…_unconscious? _Oh no. This couldn't be good. And I didn't haven't he bond anymore. I couldn't even beg Rose for help.

"Princess." The man gave me a wry smile, "Don't you remember me?"

I _did_. But I didn't at the same time…_what was going on? _Hang on…_where was I? _I was so confused.

The man looked into my eyes and I found myself staring back at him. Then I fainted.

**A/N: So it's really short and I'm sorry, but I wanted to get this out fairly soon so…**

**Who do you guys think the man was?**

**What do you think he did?**

**Reviews are awesome!**

**Chocorose x**


	24. Chapter 18

**A/N: No one's got who the guy was right yet...so I'll give you guys a clue, they used compulsion on Lissa. Very strong compulsion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**RPOV**

Dimitri's fingertips slid slowly and lightly across my skin as his lips pressed into my neck.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Dimitri opened the door sighing.

"What is it?" He asked gently. I looked round the door to see Gabrielle looking like she was about to start crying any second.

"Liss...Lissa's disappeared." She whispered, "I think...she's been kidnapped."

Dimitri wrapped his arms around her.

"Where's Adrian?" He asked quietly.

"Talking to Hans." She said pushing away, "I should go and...well look, I know it's not your job and all but...Rose, would you mind me putting the bond back so you could find out where she is?"

"All right." I said quickly, if Lissa disappeared Gabrielle lost her quorum, besides, Gabrielle could get rid of the bond afterwards.

"I can't do it right now though...I'm slightly...well I've been drinking." She admitted sheepishly.

Adrian appeared in the doorway looking ridiculously stressed. He took Gabrielle's arm and nodded at Dimitri and I. Then he left.

"Do you reckon she's all right?" I asked Dimitri.

"Before Gabrielle turned up I'd have said no. But now...I reckon the only reason someone would have taken her would be to stop Gabrielle from being Queen. They won't harm her, she's too valuable. But it does give us a main suspect." Dimitri frowned.

"Who?" I was tired.

"Tasha."

"Oh."

**GPOV**

"How do you do it?" I asked snuggling closer to Adrian's chest.

"Do what?" He sounded confused.

"Not get stressed and take my mind off it."

"Well, the latter's easy." He ran his fingers down my back raising goosebumps on my skin, "But...the first used to be drinking now...I _am _stressed. I just hide it."

"Ok, how do you hide it then?" I asked sighing.

"By being amazing." He joked.

I laughed.

"Look, I know you're stressed. She's your sister and extremely valuable but...you just need to get some sleep. In the morning do whatever you want but now, relax, calm down and get some rest." He murmured.

"Hmm." I closed my eyes and tried to do what he said. It probably wouldn't have worked if it wasn't for the fact the Adrian kept talking, murmuring soothing words in my ear. His soft voice gently lulling me into unconsciousness.

**CPOV**

Oh God. Lissa! Where was she? Who had kidnapped her? Why weren't they doing more? Sure it was the middle of the night but surely they could do _something_. Anything just to find her. She could be lying in a ditch somewhere dead. Or being tortured. It didn't bear thinking about.

I had to help. But Gabrielle had had Guardian's placed outside my door to stop me. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere. Damn it.

**A/N: Ok, so it was short again...I'm sorry but this was kinda just a filler chapter to show you guys how people reacted. Sorry!**

**I love reviews!**

**Chocorose x**


	25. Chapter 19

**A/N: Yay! We had one correct guesser! Now it's time to find out who it was…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**GPOV**

"Are you sure? We can try and find her another way." I said to Rose, not wanting her to say no, if she did…if she did I wasn't sure how we'd find her.

"Do it." Rose said calmly.

Putting a bond back is five hundred times harder than getting rid of one. Finding the small remainder of the connection is so difficult. Especially if at the time the two people hate each other. If I was just creating a bond it would have been easier. I wasn't sure why but it's just how it is.

Once I'd finished I was practically ready to fall over. Adrian took me into his arms. Rose started shouting at people. Giving them information.

"Come on, you need rest." Adrian started to tug me out of the room.

"I should…"

"No." He practically dragged me to my room so I didn't do anything stupid. He stayed with me as well. It was annoying. But it was understandable too.

**LPOV**

I had no idea where I was. Or even what I was doing. I was so, so, confused.

"Lissa!" Someone shouted.

_Huh? Did someone say my name?_

"Just relax," A soft voice murmured in my head, "Everything's fine."

But everything _wasn't _fine. The guy was panicking, whoever it was, and something didn't feel right. Someone touched me. My eyes flicked open. It was…it was…Dimitri!

"We have get you out of here." He said lifting me up, "Rose! Leave him. We have to go. _Now_."

Something commanding in his voice woke Rose up. But she didn't leave the guy she'd been hitting. Instead she dragged him out with her.

Dimitri carried me to a van. But after that I blacked out. I have no idea what happened.

**GPOV**

When Lissa was taken out of the van and she saw me, for some unknown reason, she ran sobbing into my arms.

"It's all right." I murmured wrapping my arms around her, "Everything's all right."

She didn't seem to think it was though. She just kept crying.

"Lissa!" Christian sort of appeared.

"Oh no." She whispered clinging to me.

"What is it?" I gently pushed her back to see what was wrong.

"What I've done…to Christian I…"

"Shh. He loves you." I sighed, "But before you can do anything we have to get you checked out. Come on." I took her to the infirmary, completely ignoring the entourage we'd gained.

The Doctor said she was fine. In shock. But fine. I'd kept everyone out, including all Guardians and Adrian, while Lissa had been being checked up. But afterwards I let in Adrian and Christian. I wanted Christian and Lissa to make up. And I wanted Adrian there for me.

**LPOV**

Gabrielle let Christian in. I wasn't sure why but as he walked over I realised I really, _really _wanted him there.

"Christian...I'm so, so so..."

"Shh." He pulled me into his chest, holding me, "I know what happened, it's not your fault."

_How did he...Rose! She'd put the bond back! _

"But...Christian...Christian do you forgive me?" I pulled back to look at him.

His eyes met mine and one of his hands brushed some of my blonde hair away from my face. He spoke perfectly evenly. He couldn't have been lying.

"Yes. And I love you."

Christian bent his head slightly and kissed me.

**APOV**

Once Gabrielle was sure Christian and Lissa were settled in Lissa's room and weren't going to start arguing or anything we left. But Gabrielle wouldn't let me go with her. I didn't know where she was going but apparently I wasn't allowed to come. She'd been doing this a lot recently. Disappearing off to do who knows what. Sometimes it's phone calls. Sometimes it's a meeting. I just don't know what's going on half the time. She keeps telling me nothing's going on. That nothing's wrong. But something _is _wrong. She just won't tell me what.

**GPOV**

"Robert Doru." I said walking into the cells, "Robert Doru." I repeated, "Where do I know the name?...ah, yes you're the Spirit user who turned a Strigoi back before. What were you doing? Why did you kidnap and compel Lissa? I know what you've been making her do, but why?"

Robert remained silent. I hated it when they did that, it always meant I had to actually do something. I met Robert's eyes, surprisingly he didn't look away. It took me a while to get it going, I didn't feel like I really wanted to be hurting an old man. But he _had _hurt Lissa. After a couple of seconds Robert crumpled to the floor. I was using the darkness.

"Victor. Victor and Tasha." He choked out.

Damn. I needed proof of Tasha. And I couldn't use my magic on Robert in front of everyone...I just had to leave it. But Victor...he was a criminal already. I just had to make it more of a priority that he was found.

I found Adrian in his room; he looked kind of pissed off.

"Are you all right?" I asked frowning slightly.

"I'm fine." He tipped his head back and looked at the ceiling, "But _you're_ not. Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" I sat opposite him on the bed.

"You're always disappearing off. Paranoid. Something's going on and you're not telling me." He narrowed his eyes.

"Adrian...I...Adrian there isn't anything..."

"Too slow." He interrupted, "You took too long to come up with anything. So," He took my hands in his, "What's going on?"

"Liam's been...I'll show you." I stood up pulling him with me. I had no choice. Adrian had to know.

**RPOV**

"Rose?" Dimitri said softly coming into the room.

"Yeah." I turned to him.

"Gabrielle's..." He sighed, "After the coronation we have to leave."

"Why?" I asked walking into his arms.

"She wants us to find Liam and bring him here. She wants to lock him up, stop him from doing anything stupid." Dimitri said slowly.

"Will it be dangerous?"

"Very." He smiled slightly.

"Great." I grinned.

**A/N: So what do you think? Robert, Victor and Tasha all conspiring against Lissa/Gabrielle/Rose/Dimitri? Slightly strange? Awesome?**

**Please review!**

**Chocorose x**


	26. Chapter 20

**A/N: Ok, I have nothing to say apart from thanks for your awesome reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**GPOV**

Adrian stared. He looked...horrified. It was pretty horrible.

"Did you know any of them?" He asked quietly.

"Only one." I pointed to one of the photos, "Aleksander. An old friend. He's been looking out for Liam for past few years. Trying to keep Liam with as much of a low profile as possible. Never thought he'd end up dead though."

"That's why his is the worst." Adrian whispered.

"Yep." I closed my eyes for a second, "But the photos aren't all." I scooped them up and dumped them in a draw before finding a load of letters and spreading them out on the table instead.

"Are these love letters or death threats?" Adrian asked reading them.

"Both. Always both." I sighed.

"How long has this been going on?" He put the letters down and turned to me.

"A while. I got the last one and Aleksander's photo yesterday."

"Who knows?"

"No one. Well, apart from you." I sat on the bed, "But after the coronation, while I have to visit England again and talk to my label, I'm sending Dimitri and Rose to find him. I want him stopped. Locked up. Dimitri and Rose are good. They'll be fine...probably." I frowned.

"They _will _be fine. Why do you have to go to England?"

"I have to tell my label I'm resigning or whatever. And I have to go on tour because that's all been booked and I don't want to piss a load of humans off. Besides, it'll be a good distraction."

**RPOV**

I honestly didn't think the coronation would have been so boring. But then nothing interesting happened. Until the end. Gabrielle had gotten everyone to stand back up again and everyone was starting to leave when Tasha spoke up.

"This is ridiculous!" She shouted, "You don't even know her and you're all bowing down to her!"

"Natasha," Gabrielle said evenly, "You are right, they don't know me. But they don't like you. They had a choice. You or me. And they chose me. Your protests are coming too late. I am already Queen. So stop trying to make life difficult for yourself and leave."

The room held its breath. Tasha turned and walked out of the hall. I don't know where she went. While everyone was looking at Tasha Gabrielle had disappeared. Along with Adrian. Apparently they had a flight to catch. In fact, so did Dimitri and I.

Dimitri wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me out of Court and to a car that was loaded with our stuff. We were going to England; apparently that was where Liam was.

**GPOV**

_Ladies and Gentlemen _

My voice echoed through the arena,

_Are you ready for this one  
Let's go_

Coming back with a different swag,  
Flying high with the UK flag,  
I'm in America, brand new tracks,  
Lady MC with the yardle chat,  
I'm making delicate diamond hits,  
Transatlantic rep for the Brits,  
Can you hear me, 1, 2 check,  
In a McCartney dress, I rock with the best,

I bit the apple of pop pop music  
I've been chained up and incarcerated  
Wanna get out, wanna get loud  
And if you hear me let me hear you shout

I'm breaking out, come if you dare  
Let's paint this town, hands in the air  
It's going down, all night, oh yeah, oh yeah  
If you're with me let me hear you sing  
La La La La La La La La La La La La  
La La La La La La La La La La La La

I'm hitting new heights bigger and bold  
I am an animal that's out of control  
It's just how I roll, back to the old bad girl flow  
Sit upon de rhythm DJ spin decks

See the people jump up, see you're impressed

Can you hear me, 1, 2 check  
Can you hear me, 1, 2 check

Knocking it down and I'm taking a risk  
Pulling it back to the rhythm of this  
Back in the club, tearing it up  
You wanna see me, yeah you wanna touch

I'm breaking out, come if you dare  
Let's paint this town, hands in the air  
It's going down, all night, oh yeah, oh yeah  
If you're with me let me hear you sing  
La La La La La La La La La La La La  
La La La La La La La La La La La La

Sing la, sing la, sing la

It's a party, all the girls be dressed in Bvlgari  
Looking out like it's a Safari  
Ready to pounce, ready to crank this party  
Feeling the treble and feeling the rhythm  
and feeling the bass for me  
I'm on a new tip, fresh like my lipstick  
Cherry bomb the crowd goes ballistic  
Don't wanna miss this, yeah you wanna kiss this  
I'll be priority on everybody's guestlist 

_Oh yeah, Oh yeah, A whoa whoa whoa, Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah_

If you're with me let me hear you sing

_I'm breaking out, come if you dare  
Let's paint this town, hands in the air  
It's going down, all night, oh yeah, oh yeah  
If you're with me let me hear you sing  
La La La La La La La La La La La La  
La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La _

"Manchester how are you doing?" I shouted. Screams echoed. Performing was kinda the best bit of the job. It was the only bit I was actually going to miss.

"How's _Wordshaker_ for you guys huh?"

The response was slightly outrageous.

"All right. Here goes nothing."

_Baby, I got you on my answering machine on replay, This is gettin' difficult and my say, Stutters on my mind when you approach me, With soft untrusting words, _

_Velvet, linings, On your language,_

_Boy you got me hanging but it's so hard to hold on,_

_You such a wordshaker, Talk and you take it back, Twisting, turning, You such a wordshaker, I gotta shut you up, Your lips are burning, And you say yes then no, When you are ready then baby let me know, You such a wordshaker, Talk and you take it back, back, Shaking me off my track_

_Leaving, I tell you that's impossible and you are speaking, This is so unfair and I'm so deep in, Head above the water still I'm sinking, So please make up your mind,_

_Velvet, linings, On your language,_

_Boy you got me hanging but it's so hard to hold on,_

_You such a wordshaker, Talk and you take it back, Twisting, turning, You such a wordshaker, I gotta shut you up, Your lips are burning, And you say yes then no, When you are ready then baby let me know, You such a wordshaker, Talk and you take it back, back, Shaking me off my track_

_Oh you such a wordshaker_

_Velvet, linings, On your language,_

_Boy you got me hanging but it's so hard to hold on,_

_You such a wordshaker, Talk and you take it back, Twisting, turning, You such a wordshaker, I gotta shut you up, Your lips are burning, (oh, oh) And you say yes then no, When you are ready then baby let me know, You such a wordshaker, Talk and you take it back, back (Take it back, take it back, take it back) Shaking me off my track_

_You such a wordshaker, Talk and you take it back, Twisting, turning, You such a wordshaker, I gotta shut you up, Your lips are burning, And you say yes then no, When you are ready then baby let me know (me know, I know yeah) You such a wordshaker, Talk and you take it back, back Shaking me off my track_

_You such a wordshaker, yeah,_

**A/N: So, in the next couple of chapters I might put a few more songs in. It's the songs Gabrielle would perform. But I won't do **_**too**_** many 'cos that'd bore you guys.**

**The songs I used were – **_**La, la, la**_** by Alesha Dixon from **_**The Entertainer**_

**And **_**Wordshaker **_**by The Saturdays from **_**Wordshaker **_

**I'll put links up to them on my profile so you can hear what they really sound like.**

**In the next chapter I'll mainly focus on Rose and Dimitri searching for Liam!**

**I love reviews!**

**Chocorose x**


	27. WHY END A LIFE!

**A/N: I'm doing an alternative ending to this fanfic. It's called ****Why End a Life**** and basically it's what would have happened if Tasha had won the election! **

**Please read and review!**

**Chocorose x**


	28. Chapter 21

**A/N: So, I have to tell you guys something…I'm going to Rome soon and probably won't be able to update between now and Easter. Unless I manage to update between now and when I leave, (which is at 5:00 in the morning on Sunday…how will I manage it?). If I get loads of awesome reviews it might make me write quicker! But I dunno if I'll **_**actually **_**have time.**

**Please read the alternative version of this – ****Why End a Life**** !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**RPOV**

"So how are we going to find him?" I asked Dimitri once we had checked into our hotel.

"Gabrielle's given us all the information she has. We'll try and find him using that. If we don't reach a trail we'll meet up with Gabrielle on her tour. It's most likely he'll try to get to her. But we need to get to him first." Dimitri said putting his suitcase down.

"Is the information any good?" I asked.

"Not much that'll lead us to him. Only about what his goals her. And they're to capture and turn her."

"Then really we should be with her." I said slowly.

"Not necessarily. He's not gonna make his move until the end of the tour. So the police won't know as soon as it happens. At the end of the tour she gets a break. The press won't be over her _quite _as much." Dimitri sat on the bed, "So, we have to find him _before _her tour ends."

"How long have we got?" I sat on his lap.

"Two weeks. But even if we find him…I don't know how easy it'll be to capture him. Since he's immortal he doesn't have anything to worry about. And we have no leverage." Dimitri closed his eyes.

"It would be easier if we had Gabrielle. To use as bait." I thought out loud.

"She's our Queen, Rose. I don't think anyone would allow that. And even if she wasn't, Adrian would never let it happen."

"But it _would _be easier." I defended myself.

"I know." Dimitri rested his forehead on mine, "If we're going to manage this we should get some sleep."

"What time is it?"

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Uh…" Dimitri checked his watch, "Six, in the afternoon."

"Gabrielle's performing." I remembered.

"Yes." Dimitri lifted me up off him.

"How does she manage it? We only just got off a plane and she'll be on a stage, performing looking perfect. It's not like us, where we've been trained for this sort of crap." I started to look for my pyjamas.

"It's her job. Her life. Being a Guardian is what we do. And performing is her life. It's what she enjoys. Lack of sleep goes with it." Dimitri shrugged.

"She doesn't want to be Queen. She doesn't want to stop." I sighed.

"No. But…she'll do what she has to to keep the Moroi safe. Just like you or I." Dimitri got into the bed, he was ten times quicker at getting ready than I was.

"I never thought of the Moroi having to be the ones to make sacrifices."

"No one does."

I woke up slightly stiff. I groaned, I hated planes.

"Are you all right?" Dimitri asked quietly.

"I'm fine." I sat up and stretched, "Just sore, but nothing compared to your damn trainings."

He chuckled and sat up.

"You want to go down and get breakfast?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I could sleep some more." I said leaning back into his chest. But my stomach growled at the same time.

"I think you need food." Dimitri stood up and headed into the bathroom.

When he came back I'd thrown the covers over my head and gone back to sleep.

"Rose." Dimitri pulled the covers away from my head.

"Go away." I grumbled rolling over.

"Rose, come on." He practically dragged me out of the bed.

"It's not like we're going to find anything!" I shouted grabbing some clothes and stalking into the bathroom to get dressed.

When I walked back into the bedroom Dimitri was sitting on a chair waiting for me. He looked annoyingly calm.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

Dimitri stood up and opened the door. I followed him down to breakfast. While we were half-way through eating Dimitri's phone rang. He answered it.

"Belikov…Adrian slow down, what's wrong?" I froze, had something happened to Gabrielle, "Ok…look, it doesn't mean he's anywhere near you. All it means is he's got hold of where she's…ok, ok calm down. Adrian listen to me, she's fine. You have hundreds of Guardian's with you. Liam won't touch her. Besides, I'm sure she's told you this already, but Liam plays mind games. He wants to get her scared. You have to stay calm. To keep her calm….all right?...we'll catch up with you in a couple of days."

Dimitri put the phone down and rested his head in his hands.

"What is it?" I asked reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched. I didn't remove my hand.

"Liam sent Gabrielle something. It went to her hotel room." Dimitri said looking up.

"What did he send?" I asked quietly.

"Adrian's going to send me a picture. He didn't want to tell me over the phone." As Dimitri spoke he glanced down at his mobile **(that's a cell phone people!)**.

"Crap." He muttered.

"What?"

"Look." He handed it to me. It was a photo of a photo. Some dead guy, but really dead. Like he'd died horribly.

"Apparently this has been happening for a while. Letters as well. She got one a few days ago of someone she knew." Dimitri closed his eyes, "And she didn't think to tell us."

"Maybe she couldn't talk about it." I said weakly, "Maybe it was too much."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me.

"All right, she probably just didn't want us to know because she thought it would make her look…weak or whatever." I conceded.

"Come on. We should get to work." Dimitri stood up. I followed him.

But I didn't think we'd find Liam. He would only be found when he wanted to be.

**A/N: I know not much happened but I wanted to put this chapter in. Soon there will be some actual action, I promise!**

**Please review!**

**Chocorose x**


	29. Chapter 22

**A/N: Wow…Rome's **_**awesome! **_**I won't go on and on about it though, you've waited long enough.**

**It's a little bit earlier than you guys expected 'cos I got my dates slightly mixed up. But I'm back and writing again so enjoy!**

**Oh, and please check out my other fanfiction for Twilight. It's called Forever's a Curse and is what might have happened if there had been another Cullen around who had liked Edward. More to it than that but check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**RPOV**

"Well that's not good." I muttered, "That's _really _not good. How did he sound?"

"Terrible. I don't understand why she'd just walk off…and there was no sign of a struggle, and she puts up a fight…" Dimitri ran his fingers through his hair.

"She could have been compelled." I suggested.

"No. Her magic stops that from being possible. She can't be compelled. Un…"

"Unless what?" I asked suddenly getting even more worried.

"Unless it was a Strigoi."

**APOV **

"Idiot." I muttered hitting the wall with my fist. She'd probably been planning it all along. All she wanted was to put the Moroi into turmoil and if she could get a guy along the way, _why not? _

"Lord Ivashkov." Someone said from behind me. I ignored them and hit the wall again.

"Lord Ivashkov! You'll hurt yourself." The Guardian grabbed me.

"That's the bloody point." I snarled pulling away.

"Adrian." A soft voice, like honey, said from behind me.

I turned to see Rose.

"Adrian calm down." She slowly walked over, probably concerned I'd start doing something stupid again, "We don't think she walked off."

"But she can't be compelled…"

"By a Moroi. But she _can _be compelled by a Strigoi." She spoke slowly, making sure it sunk in.

"Oh God." I lent against the wall and closed my eyes, "Liam." I whispered.

"We'll find her." Dimitri's determined voice sounded from somewhere close to Rose.

"No you won't. If Liam has her…she won't want to be found and he'll keep her well hidden. Besides, even if you did find her, Liam's invincible." I said quietly.

"You'll dream-walk with her, get her location out of her. We'll deal with Liam when it comes to it." Rose said.

"You don't understand. She won't tell me. She'll want to stay. If he's compelling her, or bitten her, or done _anything _to her, she will not say a word." I looked at both of them, "You both know _exactly _what I'm talking about."

Rose took Dimitri's hand and said something to him. Trying to snap him out of the daze I'd put him in.

"Adrian, try and reach her." Rose said quietly.

I walked away.

**GPOV**

I had absolutely no idea where I was or how I'd got there. Was it a garden? It was a Spirit dream! Adrian! He was a few feet away. He slowly walked over. I swayed slightly, I wasn't steady at all. I felt like shit. Adrian wrapped his arms around me.

"Adrian," I whispered.

"I'm here." He held me to him.

"Where are you?" He asked quietly.

"I don't…I'm not sure." I took a step back, "But Liam…Liam's here."

"I know." He took both my hands in his, "I can't do anything to help unless you tell me where you are. Did you cross any borders?"

"No. I'm still in England. I think. But we drove for hours. There might have…I'm in a small cottage, in the middle of no where. It's um…it all looks like a normal cottage but it's all industrial strength. A luxury prison, like what Dimitri did with Rose. I…I think I'm in…" I closed my eyes and tried to think, "The Lake District, but literally, the middle of no where. It's a white cottage, with Roses around it. And parked outside is the black van he used to get me here…Adrian…Adrian you have time. He doesn't want to turn me yet. He wants to kill me first." I looked up into his sparkling green eyes I adored, "You have a few weeks at least."

"No I don't Elle…if he has you, if he's doing anything to you, I have no time. I have to go and tell Dimitri and Rose what you've told me." He started to end the dream.

"No!" I caught his arm, "Please…don't…don't leave me."

"I'll get to you quicker if I leave now." He said slowly, "It's the only way I can save you."

"You don't understand…Adrian you can't leave me." I whispered.

"Elle listen to me. You want out yes?"

I nodded.

"Then let me go so I can help you. Please." He cupped my face in his hands.

Eventually I nodded. He left.

**APOV (about half an hour later)**

Rose turned on the radio; it was going to take a good couple of hours to get to the Lake District.

"Rose, do you have to put that crap on?" I asked groaning.

"It's a good distraction." She countered.

"It is just noise." Dimitri said from the wheel.

"Yes well I'm bored." Rose snapped.

I sighed and closed my eyes. It actually wasn't bad music. In fact, I was sure it was one of the songs Gabrielle had covered as a B-side. I didn't understand her. All the songs she did were covers. But the singles were covers of songs that were only on albums of other artists and then B-sides were singles. I really didn't get it. Why didn't she just write her own stuff?

Thinking about Gabrielle's singing brought an unpredicted memory into my head. This was so not the time for flashbacks.

***Flashback***

For the third night in a row I went to the same bar. It was one of the better ones in Court; normally there was some sort of entertainment going on. For the third night in a row it was the same girl singing. She was hot. I was pretty sure she was a Moroi but had curves like Rose…Rose…I ordered a drink. As I scanned the bar the girl singing caught my eye. She'd obviously realised how often I'd been in there.

She turned and had a quick word with the band behind her, doing a different song to what they had prepared for that time.

I closed my eyes and drank my drink.

_Hush Little Baby, Don't You Cry_

Her voice was amazing, but, I had a feeling that she wasn't quite suited to this slow crap, that she liked rock and hard core pop.

_Yeah, I Know She Hurt You  
But It Ain't The End Of Your Life_

My eyes flicked open, I had a really weird feeling that she was actually seriously singing to me. Our eyes met.__

Cause I'm Right Here Waiting  
With Open Arms  
I Know You Might Feel Shattered  
But Love Should Never Bring You Home

So Consider This The Moment  
as defining who you are  
And I Can Fix What's Broken  
And Here's How I'll Start

Just Come With Your Heart  
And Leave The Press To Me  
And I Promise I Will Be  
And I'll Be Your Cure  
Show Me Where It Hurts  
And I Know That I Can Be  
The Medicine You Need  
Baby, I'll Be Your Cure  
Your Cure

I frowned, was this girl hitting on me from across the bar?

_I Can See She Left You  
With You Heart Wide Open_

Did she know about Rose?

_But I Can Be Your Shelter  
When The Wind Starts Blowin'  
So Don't Be Afraid  
Of What's In Front Of You  
Cause I Know I'm Strong Enough  
To Carry Us Through_

What did she think she was? An angel? She _did _look like one.

_So Consider This The Moment  
as defining who you are  
And I Can Fix What's Broken  
And Here's How I'll Start_

Just Come With Your Heart  
And Leave The Press To Me  
And I Promise I Will Be  
And I'll Be Your Cure  
Show Me Where It Hurts  
And I Know That I Can Be  
The Medicine You Need  
And I'll Be Your Cure  
(I'll Be The Cure)  
And I'll Be Your Cure  
(I'll Be The Cure)  


I am so confused.

_I'll Be Your Healer  
In My Shinning Armor_

I'd rather she wasn't wearing anything.

_Just Let Me Protect You  
That's What I'm Here For  
My Love Is A Healer  
If You Let Me Near Ya  
Reach Out And Touch Me_

I have to say, I would love to do that.

_Just Let Me Restore_

Just Come With Your Heart  
And Leave The Press To Me  
And I Promise I Will Be  
And I'll Be Your Cure  
Show Me Where It Hurts  
And I Know That I Can Be  
The Medicine You Need  
And I'll Be Your Cure

Just Come With Your Heart  
And Leave The Press To Me  
And I Promise I Will Be  
And I'll Be Your Cure  
Show Me Where It Hurts  
And I Know That I Can Be  
The Medicine You Need  
And I'll Be Your Cure  
(I'll Be The Cure)  
I'll Be Your Cure Yeah Yeah  
(I'll Be The Cure)  
My Love Is Strong Enough  
(I'll Be The Cure)  
Whenever You Call Yeah  
(I'll Be The Cure)  
I Am The Cure

Well that was weird.

The girl decided she needed to take a break. As she walked over to the bar her eyes never left me. She got a drink. Of water.

"Seriously?" I asked her, "You're at a bar, and you're getting _water_?"

"Yes." She eyed me carefully, "Something wrong with that?"

"No. Definitely not." I turned my attention back to my drink.

"That won't help you know." She remarked.

"What?"

"Drinking. It makes it worse. So…what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh." She smiled a little, "Well it's obviously not money, you're coated in labels. I don't get the impression you care about your family so it wouldn't be family problems. It's a girl."

"I don't want to talk about it." I looked away.

"Three nights in a row you've come here, got all depressed and then drunk. You need to talk about it."

"What's your name?" I asked sighing.

"Gabrielle….Hamingway. Yours?"

"Adrian." I said simply

"Adrian what?" She sighed.

"Ivashkov."

"Ah. So it's definitely not about money." She smirked.

"What are you doing in Court?"

"Checking up on…a relative." She said slowly.

"Who's the relative?"

"No one important. How's the Dragomir Princess doing? You two are fairly close right?"

"The Dragomir scandal." I muttered, "She's fine I think. In a cell but fine. But we're not close. Not anymore. Vasilisa should _never _have done what she did."

"No I agree." Gabrielle said sighing, "But do you really believe she wanted to do it? She could have been compelled." She suggested.

"I doubt it." I took a long sip of my drink, "Who'd want to do that to Belikov? As much as I hate to admit it, he's a good guy."

Gabrielle snorted, "Only when he wants to be."

"Do you two have a past then?" I asked frowning.

"Why? Jealous?" She asked smiling coyly.

"Possibly." I said smiling a little.

"Single?" She asked.

"Interested?" I shot back.

"Perhaps." She smirked.

***End of flashback***

"Adrian!" Rose hissed, interrupting my rather nice daydream about the time Gabrielle and I had first met, I hadn't even got to the kissing, or the good conversation, just the verbal foreplay, "Snap out of it." She continued, "We're here."

**A/N: So the song was **_**The Cure**_** by Jordin Sparks from her album **_**Battlefield**_**. I'll put a link to it on my profile.**

**Please review!**

**Chocorose x**


	30. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Ok, so I figured that this version of this storyline isn't **_**quite **_**as good as my other one called ****Why End a Life? ****I think the other one's slightly better written and possibly got a better storyline so anyone who hasn't; should check it out. It's what would have happened if Tasha had won the election instead of Gabrielle.**

**Enough babbling, here's the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**RPOV**

It looked like a normal boring cottage. But, Gabrielle had said that was what it looked like.

"Should we go in?" I asked Dimitri.

"Not yet, Adrian can you get to her again?" He turned to Adrian in the back.

"Um...yeah, she's asleep." Adrian's eyes glazed over.

It was really weird watching him go into a Spirit dream. It was probably a bit like what I'd used to look like when I'd had the bond with Lissa and got stuck in her head. After we'd found her I'd almost instantly got the bond taken away, but seeing Adrian like that, almost like he had a bond; made me wonder if I'd done the right thing.

After a couple of seconds Adrian's eyes refocused on us.

"Liam's the only one there." He said softly, "But he's drinking from her while she's asleep and she can't wake up. She literally can't, it's like he's drugged her or something." He closed his eyes.

"That's it. We're going." Dimtri said getting out of the car.

Getting into the building was actually fairly difficult. The door was made of solid steel and would not open. Dimitri ended up giving up trying to open it normally and shot the lock. The door slowly swung open.

A Strigoi turned to us. It was Liam. I'd seen his photos. He was tall, not as tall as Dimitri but tall. He'd obviously been a Dhampir before because of all his muscles and he was blond. If it wasn't for the paleness of the skin, the fangs and the red eyes, I might have been inclined to say he was handsome.

He was the only Strigoi in the building. It was a one room one floored cottage. The only thing in the room was a bed. And Gabrielle was lying on it, unconscious and with blood practically pouring out of her neck. It was horrible.

"I'm guessing you've come to 'rescue' her." Liam said coldly, "But you already know you can't kill me. So what are you planning on doing?"

"Putting a silver stake through your heart works like putting a wooden stake through a normal Strigoi. It incapacitates you. So we'll use that." I said, it was kinda obvious once you had all the facts.

"And then what? Take your broken Queen back to the Moroi? Back to something she doesn't want? Leave me roaming the world killing? She won't like it."

"She doesn't like this either." Dimitri said.

"Oh no. She does like it." Liam smirked, "I make sure of that."

"She doesn't look too happy." I said sighing, I was bored, and I wanted to hit him. But Dimitri wanted to gage the situation first.

"She's _unconscious_." Liam said shaking his head slightly, "You can't tell."

"Then neither can you." I said frowning a little, "You have no idea whether she likes it or not."

"Before she lost consciousness, I knew." And then he attacked.

He was good. Very good. But, Dimitri and I were better. Getting the stake into his chest was difficult. He was very good at protecting himself and he'd probably been staked hundreds of times so he'd seen all the tactics.

After a couple of seconds Liam seemed to realise I was actually a threat. He seemed to have thought, since I was the girl and since I was short I couldn't do any damage. That was until I got a hit in his jaw.

Dimitri and I weren't the only ones there, but, we'd gone in alone originally, to scope the place out. So I shouted for backup. They came in instantly. They'd had it. In the end it was Dimitri who got the stake in. But Eddie and I were holding Liam's arms out of the way.

Liam dropped, still for a few minutes.

"Get him secure in the van." Dimitri ordered heading over to Gabrielle.

"Should I send Adrian in?" I asked quietly.

"No." He cast a quick glance in Liam's direction as Eddie and the other Guardians dragged him out, "Not yet. She wouldn't want him to see her like this."

Dimitri knelt on the floor next to her, "Rose…could you give me a minute?" He asked.

"Sure. I should deal with Adrian anyway." I walked out.

**GPOV**

Someone said my name. But I still couldn't get my eyes to open. I was too…I dunno, _was I high? _Then I remembered. Liam had been drinking from me, it was the endorphins. He said my name again. It was Dimitri.

"Go away." I mumbled; I actually didn't want to wake up. That was why I couldn't. I didn't particularly want to face the pain, or Liam, or Adrian in real life.

"Gabrielle, please." He whispered.

"Hmmm," I managed to open my eyes, I found myself staring into a pair of brown ones, _why the hell was he so close?_

"Where's Adrian?"I asked quietly.

"Outside. Let me see." He reached out to brush my hair away from my neck but I jerked back.

"Get Lissa here." I said slowly, "I can't…"

"She's on a plane. You'll have to wait a while though. I called her once you disappeared but she's still got to get here." He sighed, "Do you want me to send Adrian in?"

"No." I closed my eyes, "He shouldn't have to see me like this."

"Gabrielle he loves you. He shouldn't have to _not_ be here." Dimitri gently kissed my forehead, "I'll bring Lissa in when he arrives, if you want Adrian, ask the Guardian I send in for him." He walked away.

**RPOV**

"You have to let me see her!" Adrian shouted, "She needs me."

"Not yet. Adrian she's too fragile. I know what I was like, after Dimitri…even though I had to…I couldn't stand the thought of anyone seeing me like that." I closed my eyes.

"Rose I've already seen her through the dreams! Just let me in!"

"No." Dimitri said practically appearing out of no where.

"Why not?" Adrian asked desperately.

"Because you can't." Dimitri sighed, "Adrian just give her some time. Please. She deserves that much."

Adrian ran a hand over his hair, "All right. But this is ridiculous."

Dimitri's phone rang, "Belikov." He said answering, "Ok, I'll tell you how to get here." He proceeded to give whoever was on the other side some directions. Leaving me to console Adrian. And believe me, he was pretty upset.

**GPOV**

Eventually Lissa turned up. She hesitantly walked over.

"You wanted me?" She said quietly.

"I need you to heal it." I said somehow managing to sit up, "I can't do it myself. I've done a bit but I'm too weak."

"Of course." She smiled a little.

I felt a slight tingle as she healed all the wounds I had left. There were quite a few.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked softly.

"Could you…could you send Adrian in for me?" I asked sighing.

She nodded and walked away.

It was time to face Adrian. And I knew he was going to be mad.

**A/N: Ok, so I'm sorry if the fight seen wasn't up to much but it was my first one so…be nice!**

**I love reviews!**

**Chocorose x**


	31. BETA

**A/N: Hi guys,**

**So I really wanna be someone's beta, I'd love to help some of you guys!**

**So if anyone's interested or knows someone how is please let me know!**

**Chocorose x**


	32. Chapter 24

**A/N: So here's the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**GPOV**

Adrian silently sat next to me on the bed. I had absolutely no idea what he was thinking. His face was blank. Like he was pissed off and wasn't trying to show it. Or like he was a Guardian. And I knew it wasn't the latter. He wrapped an arm around me.

"Are you all right?" He asked quietly.

"I've been better. But Lissa healed everything."

"They've put Liam on a jet with several Guardians to take him back to Court. They're going to lock him up. Dimitri's not sure whether you should stay here for a while or go straight back. I know he took you in the middle of your Tour but I don't think you should go back on it. To be honest, you should go back home. Where you're protected." Adrian said frowning a little, like he was confused.

"If I go home." I said slowly, "I'll be closer to Liam quicker."

"Yeah…finish your tour then. Once you're feeling better we'll drop you off with your manager. This time, we're all staying and I'm not taking my eyes off you." He kissed my forehead.

"So you're not mad?"

"I know why you didn't want me to see you. Besides, you needed some time. So no, I'm not mad. I almost wish I was…I feel like I should be, but I'm not. I love you too much to be mad." He sighed.

"That was almost _too _sweet." I said smiling.

He laughed, "I'm being nice today. Just wait until tomorrow. _Then, _I'll be mad."

**RPOV**

"How have you been?" I asked awkwardly.

"All right. Christian's still ignoring me but…other than that everything's been fine. You?" Lissa said slowly.

"I've been good. Dimitri's good too. Other than what's happened with Gabrielle it's all been pretty quiet." I glanced through the windows of the cottage to see Adrian was just holding Gabrielle. Apparently he wasn't mad.

"Rose…I'm sorry." She said sighing.

"No. _I'm _sorry. I know it wasn't you. I know Robert Doru compelled you but…it took a while for me to…get over it. Although I seemed to forgive Dimitri pretty quick…" I sighed and then smiled, "So I'm guessing this means we're friends again?"

"I hope so." She smiled.

"It's about time you two made up." Eddie said, "Now, you and Christian have to make up." He said to Lissa, "Then, Rose can be your Guardian, Dimitri can be Christian's. And Gabrielle can step down, find the other Dragomir so you have your quorum and she can leave with Adrian."

"What other Dragomir?" Lissa and I said together.

"I overheard Gabrielle and Adrian talking before they left Court. There's another Dragomir somewhere. And we all know Court is not where Gabrielle belongs. She cannot deal with the politics." Eddie smiled a little.

"We'll have to ask them about that." I muttered.

"Yes but not now." Lissa said softly, "Gabrielle's a mess. Give her time first."

"I know." I sighed.

"Rose, I think you should take Lissa to a hotel. Eddie and I will stay here with Gabrielle and Adrian." Dimitri said.

"Technically I'm Lissa's Guardian." Eddie said frowning.

"I know. But…Rose and Lissa need to…"

"Have girl time?" I offered.

"Yes." Dimitri smiled.

"All right." I took one of the car keys off of Dimitri, "It's a good thing we had three cars."

"We knew we'd need a van to transport Liam and then to fit all of us in a car we'd need a big one. Two cars made more sense. Just in case Gabrielle wanted some space. But I think she'll be fine." Dimitri explained.

"Ok. See you later." I kissed him goodbye and then got into the car. Apparently, I was driving. Me, driving! Lissa's in for it!

**GPOV**

"Ok. Now I'm really bored." I said sighing, "But I don't want to move."

"How about, we go to a hotel. And then…tomorrow we'll drop you off in…"

"Cardiff?" I knew all the dates.

"Yeah. So where have you missed?"

"Uh…somewhere south…not London cos I did that…Southampton I think."

"Only one?"

"Yeah, he took me just before my small break. Come on." I took his hand and pulled him towards the front door.

Rose and Lissa had apparently left but Dimitri and Eddie were still there.

"Ready to go?" Dimitri asked.

"Yep. But I am _not _driving. I'd definitely crash." I said walking over to the car.

Adrian wrapped an arm around my waist and opened the car door for me.

"I can open a door Adrian." I said to him.

"I know. But so can I."

I smiled.

**A/N: So…what did you guys think? I know it wasn't very long but I wanted to show you guys the really soft mushy side of Adrian.**

**Please review! (let's try for 10 before the next update…that would make my total number of reviews…****216****)**

**Chocorose x**


	33. SORRY GUYS!

**A/N: Ok guys, I have exams coming up and I have to take a break from fanfiction for a while. **

**I might get the odd chapter up sometimes but I don't know how frequent it can be. It'll only be for a few weeks. I'll definitely be back to normal by the end of May, possibly sooner depending on when my exams are, I don't know the exact dates though.**

**I **_**will **_**try and get some things up when I can but there's a lot of studying to do...**

**Sorry guys!**

**Chocorose x**


	34. Chapter 25

**A/N: I seem to be doing all right in updating at the moment…I guess knowing I don't have much time makes me write quicker…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**RPOV**

Dimitri slowly opened the door. Like he was afraid of waking me up. But I was awake. Lissa was in the room next door and had _insisted _that I got some rest. Which of course didn't happen. Dimitri sat next to me on the bed.

"How's Gabrielle?" I asked.

"She's fine. A little shaken but fine." Dimitri sighed and took my hand, he played with my fingers, "But I think we have, well _she _has to decide what she wants to do, with the Moroi. Eddie's right, she doesn't like it."

"Well, I suggest we leave her to it. She can decide on her own. Although Adrian will probably help her out." I smiled a little.

"Yes. I'm sure he will." Dimitri let go of my hand, "I've had a call saying Liam's locked up in one of the Courts cells with twenty four hour Guard. And they've all been told to _never _look directly at him. Because apparently, his compulsion is particularly good for a Strigoi."

"Wow…and Strigoi are really good with compulsion." I muttered.

"Apparently it's to do with Gabrielle's magic."

"Again." I sighed, "Her magic causes her all sorts of problems."

"I know." Dimitri closed his eyes, "She hates it."

"Uh huh…can we talk about something else? _Anything _other than Gabrielle?" I asked slowly.

"Sure…what?"

"Um…us…you know, we're engaged and haven't so much as _thought _about a wedding. _Or _telling my mother…" I frowned.

Dimitri chuckled, "We'll work it out Roza. She'll understand."

"You _have _met my mother right?" I raised my eyebrows, not even bothering to try for one.

"Yes Rose, I have. But Lissa's right. You should get some rest. I have no idea what's happening tomorrow." Dimitri said sighing.

"I _am _tired." I admitted lying back on the bed.

Dimitri turned the lights out.

**GPOV**

Adrian managed to wake me up by somehow kicking me in the middle of the night…I do not know how he managed that but he did. I got of the bed and took a shower, yes it was technically the middle of the night but I really had no idea what planet I was on, let alone what time it was. And I needed a distraction. I'd realised, a long time ago, the best way to get over bite withdrawal was to sleep on it, and now that Adrian had woke me up, I had no chance of getting back to sleep because of the withdrawal.

After a while I turned the heat off of the shower, I was hoping a cold shower would help. But actually, it just made me really cold. I couldn't think properly. I felt really, really weird. I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around myself and lied back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Adrian sat up.

"When did you shower?" He asked brushing my slightly damp hair out of my face.

"A couple of hours ago. My hair's almost dry." I sat up myself.

"Wouldn't that have been...like the middle of the night?" He sounded really confused.

"Yep." I smiled a little.

"Why?" He ran a hand over his hair.

"You kicked me."

"I...I what?" He frowned.

"You kicked me in the middle of the night." I said smiling.

"Why would I do that?" He looked even more confused.

"No idea." I kissed him lightly on the lips, "I'm going to get dressed."

I stood up and raided the suitcase Adrian had packed carelessly for me from the hotel back where I'd been before.

"Did you pack _everything?_" I asked him.

"Nope. I told the hotel to send anything I'd left back to Court. I gave them the address." Adrian sighed, "I didn't leave out anything important did I?" He asked.

"You only packed the sexy stuff, not the normal stuff. The stuff I wear every day." I turned to him, "Do you have any idea what the papers are gonna say?" I sighed.

"Elle, you're fine, look." He pulled some stuff out, "Jeans, t-shirts, you only looked on the surface." He smirked.

I slapped him, "Stop it. Stop being such an idiot."

"I can't help it, it's in my nature." He smiled and crossed his arms across his chest.

I groaned and got dressed.

"So tell me honestly, how are you doing?" Adrian asked wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm...all right I guess. I feel kinda weird, from the bite withdrawal but...surprisingly I kind of feel good, knowing he's locked up now. I don't have to be...I dunno, afraid anymore." I sighed.

"But you're not...unstable or anything?"

"Adrian!" I protested.

"I'm serious." He bent his head down to look at me, "What you went through...Elle, it would have been really difficult, horrible for you." He kissed my cheek, "Come on, I think we should get a Guardian to get you a feeder or some blood from somewhere."

**RPOV**

"Rose." A soft accented voice murmured in my ear.

"Go away." I groaned rolling over. I was sure I would never be a morning person.

"Come on, we have to get in a car. We're going to Cardiff." Dimitri said throwing the covers off me.

"Five more minutes." I buried my face in the pillow.

"Rose." He growled, "They're waiting for you."

"Ugh." I sat up and ran a hand over my eyes, "Why?"

"Because I didn't want to get you up any earlier than I had to." He said smiling slightly.

"Uh huh." I stood up and made my way into the bathroom, "I have to shower."

"Want some company?" He asked a small smile playing on his lips.

"Nope. You pissed me off by waking me up." I smiled and shut the bathroom door.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I wanted to show you guys how the two couples were with each other after everything that had happened.**

**Reviews are awesome, I'd like ten reviews making the total...****229****!**

**Chocorose x**


	35. Chapter 26

**A/N: One off on reviews! Come on people, surely one more person can write a two second review? But, thanks for all the awesome reviews anyway! They keep me going!**

**So it's been a while but here you go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**RPOV**

"It's cold." I muttered drawing my coat closer around me.

"Not as cold as Montana in the winter." Dimitri murmured before taking a few steps closer to Gabrielle and Adrian. They were arguing. I had no idea what about. Dimitri didn't know either. They seemed to be constantly yelling at each other over the past few hours. I got the feeling it was to get Gabrielle's anger and pain out of her system.

"So," I rested my chin on his shoulder, "Are we going to tell my parents when we get back?"

"Yes."

I sighed, "We could not tell them. Just get married first and then tell them afterwards so they can't argue." I suggested.

"Roza," Dimitri turned to me, "Your parents won't stop us. And I," He tilted my face up to his with a single finger and waited to until he was looking at me, "I, am going to give you a proper wedding. The sort you should have. We're not going to sneak off and get married without your parents. All right?"

I nodded and gave him a quick kiss, "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled and turned back to the Moroi couple. It was going to be a long few hours while we waited for Gabrielle to actually be bothered to go to her own concert.

**GPOV**

I had no idea why I was putting it off as long as I could. I just didn't want to know that it was the last time...the last time I'd ever perform again. Yes I was being stupid. It shouldn't have mattered so much. But...it did. It was my life; it had always been my life. The one thing I could use to escape.

Adrian wrapped an arm around me, we'd been cooling down for the past two minutes and that seemed to be enough to make him forgive me.

"So," He began, steering me in the opposite direction I'd been going in, "Have you had any thoughts on Liam?"

"Nope." I sighed, "But I'm working on it."

"I called someone back at Court. They're looking into your powers using Court's library. I said you gave them full clearance. They're a friend. They won't tell anyone." Adrian said slowly.

"Ok." I smiled a little and leant into his side. I stiffened after a few seconds when I realised where we were.

"What is it honey?" Adrian asked turned to me, he knew the look in my eyes.

"I...I can't." I turned and ran. I heard someone coming after me and I knew it wasn't Adrian. Adrian would have been standing completely still, stunned. When I got the guts to stop and turn around I discovered it was Rose.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Running off like that makes our job pretty hard, you know." She said smiling a little.

I sighed, "I know."

"So what is it? What happened?"

"Why'd you come? And not Dimitri? Or Adrian?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"Figured you'd need a girl." Rose shrugged.

I smiled slightly, "I suppose I do."

"So?" She prompted.

"I can't walk down that street." I said slowly.

"Why?" She asked slightly impatiently.

I cocked my head slightly, "Can you go into the caves that Dimitri was turned in?"

Her face twisted in pain at the memory, "Oh."

I smiled a little.

"Do you want me to get Adrian?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah." I had to talk to him.

**RPOV**

"This is getting old." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"I know." Dimitri sighed, "But, we have to let her do it. If we go the short way it could kill her. Emotionally."

"Come on!" I groaned, "She should just tell him everything first and then we wouldn't have to deal with this crap."

"Rose, let her get over it her way. It's just her." Dimitri turned to me.

"But..." I started to whine.

"Shh." He placed a finger over my lips, "Just wait."

I nodded.

**APOV**

"So what did I do?" I asked walking over to Gabrielle with my hands in my pockets.

"It wasn't you." She said sighing.

"What did the street do?" I asked smiling a little.

She looked away.

I felt myself sigh and I wrapped my arms around her, "You don't _have _to tell me." I said in her ear, "But I think you should."

She laughed, "You always think I should tell you."

"That's true."

Gabrielle looked up at me, "One day I'll get over it. Then I'll tell you." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my nose, "But right now, I have a rather large audience waiting for me." She walked away.

I sighed again, but I followed. As I always did.

**A/N: Ok, so this was kind of a filler chapter…that's because next chapter they're in Court and I couldn't think of anything to put in this one **

**I'd like to try and get 10 reviews for this one again! Making the total…****238!**

**Chocorose x**


	36. Chapter 27

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**RPOV**

"Is something wrong with her?" I asked Dimitri glancing over at Gabrielle who was engrossed in a book; apparently it was one of our _real _future this time.

"I don't know...when she gets started on those books she _does _keep going but...something does seem a little off." Dimitri frowned.

"I'll go talk to her." Adrian said standing up and walking over.

"So what was wrong earlier?" Dimitri asked me.

"It was the street Liam got turned in." I said quietly.

"Ah." Dimitri sighed, "You could sleep. It's a long flight and technically the middle of the night for you."

"It's the same for you." I retorted.

Dimitri smiled and wrapped his arms around me. Was I was firmly locked against his chest I didn't have a chance of staying awake. I was far too comfortable and far too tired.

**GPOV**

"Are you ok?" Adrian asked me.

"Fine." I said without looking up. I was trying to read through stuff that had already happened. The problem was that when I got a new book it started from where the last one on the same path ended, which meant sometimes I ended up reading my past. It was complicated.

"Are you sure?" He sat down.

"Uh huh." I turned the page.

Adrian took the book out of my hands, "Talk to me."

I turned to him, "What do you want Adrian? Do you want me to start crying on the damn plane so all of the Guardian's can see their Queen cry?" I hissed.

"No of course not." He anxiously ran a hand over his hair, "I just want to make sure you're ok."

"Adrian..." I sighed, "I can't talk about it right now. Maybe, when we're back at Court and alone, I'll tell you but right now, I want to read this book and relax ok?"

Adrian shrugged and gave me back the book while wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I smiled and turned my attention back to page 124. **(A/N: Don't know why it's that page but it is...)**

**RPOV**

Dimitri gently woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"We're here." He said quietly.

"Hmm." I tried to stand up but I was too tired to.

Dimitri wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me off of the private jet.

"So, who's problems are you going to solve now?" Dimitri asked as we walked towards my room.

"My own first." I answered honestly, "And then Lissa needs to be with Christian. And then we're going to go looking for the Dragomir Gabrielle was talking about." I walked into my room.

"And what _are_ your own problems?"

"You." I pulled him towards me and kissed him.

**GPOV**

"Will you talk to me now?" He asked for the hundredth time since we'd landed.

"Fine." I threw the book on the floor and turned to him, "What do you want to know?"

"What happened in the street?" Adrian asked sitting down.

"I...It was the street that...that Liam got turned in." I said slowly.

He leaned in and kissed me, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's not your fault." I shook my head slightly.

"Was that what was wrong on the plane?"

"No." I closed my eyes.

"Then what was it?" He asked gently.

"I...I just didn't like to think that I was leaving all of that behind it...I felt horrible." I sighed.

"I know." He wrapped his arms around me, crushing me against his chest, "If there was any way..."

"It doesn't matter. Maybe in a while I'll be able to leave after giving Lissa her vote, but I'm not sure if we're stable enough for that yet." I relaxed into his arms, "Besides, it doesn't matter as long as I have you."

Adrian chuckled, "Cheesy line. But I agree."

I smiled, perhaps it wasn't going to be too bad.

**A/N: I know it's short but I seriously had no inspiration! If anyone has any ideas they would be greatly appreciated!**

**I love reviews so let's try for ten before the next update, so the total would be...****248****!**

**Chocorose x**

**P.S. Please check out my Twilight fanfiction for Forever's a Curse; I put it up a while ago and then took it down because I couldn't juggle five fanfic's plus my exams...**


	37. Chapter 28

**A/N: So in the last chapter I managed to post the wrong one first...I put one up from a different one of my fanfic's but you might have thought I'd put the right one up as it had the same characters. Some of you might want to go back and read the last chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**GPOV**

"Gabrielle!" Adrian sang/called walking into my room.

"Adrian!" I answered in the same sing-song way.

"We've found something," He said excitedly, "Or, we have a theory. Come on." He took my hand and started to pull me to the library.

There was a guy in there, at the back, going through some really, really old books. He looked up at us.

"Well, it's just a theory. But when you put a stake in him, you only used Spirit right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Well, I think Liam reacts with Spirit, it's Spirit that's keeping him immortal and your other powers are keeping Spirit locked in him. So, my theory is that you use all your powers on him _but _Spirit when you put a stake in him. It will either kill him or turn him back. I don't know what it'll do. Or there's a chance it'll do absolutely nothing." The man said slowly.

"All right. I'll give it a try. Thank you." I started to walk towards Liam's cell. When I got there Dimitri and Rose were actually there. Adrian had probably told them.

"Do you think it will work?" Dimitri asked handing me his silver stake.

"No idea. But there's only one way to find out." I walked into the cell.

**LPOV**

I sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Yep." Christian ran a hand over his hair, "Tasha's...well, she's getting really jumpy, she might not have Robert any more but Viktor still has powerful compulsion. But, I can't do anything about it. I have no proof."

"What can she really do? Gabrielle can't be compelled unless it's a Strigoi..." I said frowning.

"Yes. But everyone around her can still be compelled." Christian said slowly.

"That's true." I sat down, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to leave it. It's my Aunt, I'm not going to try and stop her. But I've told you so you can pass it on and they can do something." Christian smiled a little.

"I don't know how much they can all do right now. Liam's a bit distracting..." I sighed.

"I know." Christian said, "Did you know they're trying to either turn him back or kill him?"

"Yeah, I figured Gabrielle didn't need me there distracting her." I smiled.

"Adrian probably feels the opposite."

"He's not really comfortable with this. He'd rather she just left him to stay locked up." I frowned a little, "To be honest so would I. It'd be better for her."

"That's what Dimitri was saying." Christian smiled.

**GPOV**

Rose and Dimitri held Liam still while I mustered up the courage to stake him. The first time I'd staked him I hadn't known how to use Spirit and had been prepared for him to die. The second time I'd been hoping he'd change back as I'd used Spirit then. But now...I wasn't sure what I wanted. _Did I want anything to change? Did I want him to die? Did I want to turn him back and have to let him down for Adrian? Did I want to let him down for Adrian? _Dammit!

I glanced back at Adrian, who was standing, leaning against the wall, trying to look like he didn't have a care in the world. But I could tell, not just because of his aura but because I knew him so well, that he was really struggling with this. I took a deep breath and walked over to Liam. He eyed me slightly warily but still with a small smirk on his face.

"Indecisive?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

I ignored him and drew my arm back, I was just about to plunge my stake in when...

"Wait!" Liam shouted, "Just wait a second."

I looked at him and waited.

"Elle...you don't know what this is going to do, you have no idea what's going on. You're not the type to..."

"No." I sighed and shook my head smiling, "I _am _the type to jump in without thinking."

And this time, I managed to get the stake into his chest. A red...light wrapped round the stake, over Liam's body and round my hand. I gasped as it started to hurt. I felt my legs go weak but the 'light' was keeping me up. It was making me tired, like it was taking out all my energy, and, and maybe...maybe my magic. Or was it just using my magic? I had no idea.

Suddenly I was thrown backwards and I hit the wall head first. I blacked out.

**A/N: So what do you think's happened? Is he dead? Changed back? Randomly still alive?**

**I love reviews! **_**Try **_**for ten this time, last time we didn't quite manage it. Making the total...****256**

**Chocorose x**


	38. Chapter 29

**A/N: Wow! I got loads of reviews! Awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**GPOV**

I groaned as I tried to open my eyes. My head _really _hurt. As in _really _hurt. I could hear voices, but I felt so weird I couldn't even work out what they were saying and I was sure they were speaking perfect English…

**RPOV**

"What do you think?" I asked Dimitri.

"It's hard to tell. He's unconscious. He could be alive _or _dead. And I don't know if he's even fully a Strigoi because of the weird way Gabrielle's magic works…how is she?"

"Still not awake. Adrian's going crazy." Maybe literally.

Dimitri sighed, "She'll wake up when she wants to."

"_If _she wants to." I said slowly.

"I know." Dimitri sat down, "Sometimes…sometimes I wonder…"

"You wonder what?"

"She always talks about how unstable the Moroi world is. But what about how stable _she _is?"

I smiled a little, "I think we all think that."

**APOV**

I gently took her hand in mine, wondering if it would help her to wake up. Amazingly it did. He eyes flicked open.

"Hi," I said quietly.

She smiled at me, "What happened?"

"To be honest…I don't really know…it all got a bit weird. Some red light thing and then you getting thrown at a wall…" I frowned.

"What happened…to him?" She asked; her voice cracked on the last word.

"We're not entirely sure yet." I admitted.

She nodded, "And…how are you about all this?"

I shrugged, "I don't know yet. We have to wait and see what happens."

She sighed, "Adrian, whatever happens. I choose you."

"That's what you say now. But what happens when the love of your life comes back?" I smiled slightly, "Just like with Rose. I'm the consolation prize." I stood up and walked out.

**GPOV**

I sighed; sometimes Adrian was a little bit stupid. The Doctor came in and told me I could go so I practically skipped out of the room and went to find Adrian, or someone who could tell me about Liam. I found Dimitri and Rose first; I had no idea where Adrian was.

"Do you know what's happened to him?" I asked.

"Not yet." Dimitri sighed, "He hasn't moved since..."

"Ok." I frowned a little, "Do you know where Adrian went?"

"Could have gone anywhere." Rose said shrugging.

I went to Adrian's room. Hoping he was there. He wasn't. So then I hit all the bars in Court. He was in one of them. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, he was in the bar we'd met. I walked in sighing. I was about five metres away and could already tell he was completely drunk. I sat next to him and nodded at the bartender. I knew him, and he knew what I had. Water. I drank when I felt I had to, but after the six months after Liam in which I'd gotten completely drunk every day, I'd stopped liking alcohol.

Once I had my water I turned to Adrian. He hadn't even noticed me sit down. I was pretty sure he was going to pass out soon. I placed a hand over his and he turned to me.

"Come on." I wrapped an arm around him and began to pull him out of the bar and back to his room. Surprisingly he didn't try to stop me. But unsurprisingly, once we were there, he passed out on the bed. I smiled a little and shaking my head I left the room.

A Guardian was waiting outside. He took me to Liam's cell, they hadn't taken him out. Liam was awake. And he…what _was _he? I frowned a little.

"What's going on?" I asked Dimitri.

He gave me a slightly wry smile, "He's not Strigoi. _But, _he's Moroi."

I gaped, that made no sense whatsoever. It hadn't even been one of the options I'd had in my head. One of the Guardians opened the door to the cell and let me in. Liam turned to me. His eyes were filled with…_fear_? I wasn't sure what to think. It wasn't the Liam I knew, because he was Moroi. But it was still him. He still looked the same. Just no tan and very few muscles. It was…weird. I walked over when I realised he wasn't going to move. He sort of flinched backwards, like he was very, very, afraid of me. I sighed a little. And that's when I noticed it. He was crying. A lot. I felt my face soften and he collapsed into my arms. I wrapped them around him and gently ran my fingers through his hair.

"It's all right," I whispered, "I'm here."

**A/N: Okay…I know it's short again but bare with me, I couldn't think of how else to do the whole 'reunion' thing so I stopped there…**

**I love reviews…try for…****15****? Making the total…****275****!**

**Chocorose x**


	39. Chapter 30

**A/N:Ok I know the last chapter was slightly weird...but the point is Gabrielle's magic kinda makes no sense and the whole thing with Liam **_**is **_**weird...sorry for confusing you guys though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**RPOV**

As Gabrielle walked into Liam's cell Adrian appeared from round the corner. He looked incredibly hung-over. Not surprising really. I was more surprised he'd woken up so quickly. He looked a bit like hell. I reached out and squeezed his hand, he smiled a little but kept his eyes firmly on Gabrielle and Liam. And once Liam was in her arms Adrian walked away. And I was sure I could see tears in his eyes.

**GPOV (About ten minutes later, give or take a few minutes...)**

I left Liam's cell and ordered the Guardian's to give him a room and to stop guarding him 24/7. Then I went to find Adrian. On my way I managed to pass the guy who'd been researching my magic, in fact, it looked like he was trying to find me.

"I heard what happened." He said sighing, "I think I know why he's Moroi."

"Go on then," I figured I _did _need to give Adrian some time to cool off, I'd seen him walk away earlier...and he hadn't been happy.

"The whole reason why Liam was immortal was because of his connection to you, and your magic. And you are Moroi. So, by bringing him back, you haven't broken the connection to you, just your magic. So, he'll have turned into what you are. Moroi." He said slowly.

"Then why isn't he a girl?" I asked smiling a little.

He laughed, "Because it's a little different. Your species is written stronger into you than your sex I'm afraid."

"So wouldn't it be harder to change his species rather than change his sex?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"The connection to you is stronger than his genetics." The man shrugged.

"Okay," I said frowning, "I never got your name?"

"Mikahil. Mikhail Tanner."

I smiled and walked away.

I knocked on Adrian's room. He didn't answer. But...something felt wrong. It didn't feel like he just wasn't there, it felt like...I don't know. I was sure I was just being paranoid but I managed to push the door open, using my magic to aid me slightly. I was Moroi! No fucking way was I personally able to knock a locked wooden door down without help! I froze. No. No, this couldn't be happening. The room was empty. The window open and the room...the room smelt of Strigoi. I sank to the floor and stared at the wall. I had absolutely no idea what to do.

**RPOV**

"Search Court, any Moroi who's missing report them to me." Dimitri ordered, somehow managing to take charge in mayhem, "Get rid of the body, we can't have the feeders reacting."

"Who's telling Gabrielle?" I asked.

Dimitri sighed, "We are."

We walked to her room; she wasn't there so we went to Adrian's room. The door was open. Gabrielle was sitting on the floor and other than that it was empty.

"Gabrielle?" Dimitri asked quietly.

She didn't say anything. Dimitri walked round and crouched in front of her.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

She still didn't say anything.

Dimitri glanced up at me, "Go and get Liam, I think he can get through to her."

I nodded and left.

Liam wasn't very far. He was in his room and they had put him in palace housing, near Gabrielle, it was probably what she'd requested. I knocked on the door. He opened it.

"Hey...Rose right?" He frowned and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"Yeah um...there's something wrong with Gabrielle, we think you might be able to get through to her." I said sighing.

"Can't Adrian do it?" A tone of bitterness laced his voice.

"I think that's what's wrong." I explained.

Understanding flickered across his features and he let me lead him to where Gabrielle was.

Dimitri stepped away from Gabrielle and let Liam take over.

I, well, _we, _watched as somehow Liam managed to calm her down. I have no idea how he did it. All I know is that he placed a hand on her cheek, said some stuff and she seemed to snap out of it. Instead she burst into tears in his arms. I glanced at Dimitri.

"If she's like this _before_ she knows what's happened..." I murmured.

"I know." He sighed, "I'm worried what conclusion she'll jump to...and I'm worried it's right. You see...normally I'd have expected her to just assume he wasn't in his room. Which means, there must be something else, probably a scent that we can't pick up. And that scent, is probably Strigoi, and since Moroi can't distinguish between them and since the wards aren't broken, as far as we know, _and _as there's a drained human...Rose..."

"I know it looks bad." I said quietly, "But Dimitri...he wouldn't do that. He's not an idiot. And he _loves _her. Because of that he'd have to give her a chance."

Liam lifted Gabrielle up and glanced at Dimitri.

"Where should I put her?" He asked.

"Put her in that bed," Dimitri nodded to Adrian's bed, "I'm not having the entire of Court finding out about this. She'd kill us."

Liam nodded and gently lied Gabrielle down.

"So? What did you get?"

"She believes Adrian's been kidnapped by a...Strigoi. " Liam was having trouble saying the word, "There's a scent of one in here. But there's no sign of a struggle..." He frowned.

"There's a chance he's turned himself." Dimitri said, his voice came out strained, "There's a human, drained dry. And...he looked bad."

Liam's face took on a whole new expression of guilt, "And that would be my fault." He whispered.

**A/N: Ok, I should warn you guys we're getting close to the end now...not very many chapters left!**

**I've put up another new fanfic, it's one that's been playing on my mind for a while now. Please check it out! It's called Rival Love and for Twilight again!**

**Let's try for ****10**** reviews making the total...****281****!**

**Chocorose x**


	40. Chapter 31

**A/N: So, I MIGHT do a sequel, I haven't decided yet as I don't have a storyline in mind right now. I'm hoping I will as I feel like you guys deserve it so I'll see how it goes :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**GPOV**

"What?" I asked; my voice cracking.

"One of the feeders were drained, a Moroi turned willingly Strigoi. And there's only one Moroi missing. Adrian." Dimitri said slowly.

I turned and buried myself in Liam's arms as the tears fell. I couldn't believe he'd turn willingly. Even after what had happened...it wasn't what Adrian would do. He'd turn to alcohol. But...once he was drunk the alcohol killed his defences, would his morals have been in place to stop him? I cried harder. Liam held me to him, but other than that seemed utterly at a loss as to what to do to calm me down. He hardly knew me anymore.

**RPOV**

"Should we leave?" I asked quietly.

Dimitri nodded and we left Gabrielle's room.

"This is going to be hard." I said slowly.

"I know." Dimitri opened the door to his room, "He won't want to be found."

"Liam might be able to help..." I suggested.

"Probably." Dimitri sighed.

"At least she can turn him back." I said softly.

Dimitri sighed, "If he turned willingly would that be what she wants?"

"Good question." I muttered sitting down, "Damn good question."

**GPOV**

I took a few steps away from Liam.

"I'm sorry." I said slowly.

He smiled a little, "Don't worry about it, it's definitely cry-worthy."

I sat on the bed sighing, "What am I going to do?" I muttered resting my head in my hands.

Liam walked over and gently ran his fingers through my hair, "You'll find him, and then you'll turn him back, like you did with me."

I closed my eyes, allowing his hand movement to calm me down. God I'd missed him...After a while I looked up, and then, without actually meaning to, I kissed him.

"Elle," Liam whispered pulling back, "Honey, you don't actually want to do that. We both know that."

I sighed, "I don't know about that."

He smiled, "You might feel like you want to do that right now, but you don't want to hurt him, even if he's Strigoi."

I flinched.

"Sorry." He wrapped his arms around me.

"How am I going to find him?" I asked into his chest.

"I'll help you. I still have some contacts." He said in my ear.

**APOV**

"Piss off." I muttered starting to walk out the room.

He grabbed me and pulled me back towards the computer screen, "Watch this." He said hitting the play button and letting go of me.

It was a video; lord knows how he got it, of Gabrielle, with Liam. And she was in his arms, kissing him. I felt my eyes start to sting.

"Fuck you!" I shouted launching myself at him.

He sighed, "Adrian, you know that's a stupid idea." He hit me over the head, knocking me out before I managed to do anything. Shit.

**A/N: Sorry it's short...but I wanted to do them looking for Adrian in the next chapter which meant there wasn't much I could do with this chapter...**

**Let's try for ****10**** reviews making the total...****297****!**

**Chocorose x**


	41. Chapter 32

**A/N: I decided to give you guys another update quickly because the last one was so short and I got ten reviews really fast!**

**I'll make sure this one's longer than the last one but it might not be **_**too **_**long because I want to update some of my other fanfic's too...**

**So now, you'll find out what has **_**really **_**happened to Adrian...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**LPOV**

Having my arms around the woman I loved while she slept had been something I'd wanted to do ever since being turned into a Moroi. But now that I had it, I didn't want it. She looked so...depressed. She was hugging Adrian's pillow to her chest, needing to have his scent and she was lying curled up in my arms breathing deeply from the pillow. After a while she rolled away from me a couple of times, so she was still facing me but not in my arms, the bed was big enough for that. And now the pillow was covering her face. I slowly reached out and pushed the pillow down so I could see her face. And she was crying. In her sleep. I sighed and gently woke her up. When she opened her eyes and realised what was going on she buried her face in the pillow refusing to look at me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my arms.

**APOV**

"How are you getting this?" I asked holding back the tears.

"I have a contact in Court who put the cameras in your room and hers, for this exact purpose." The Strigoi said slowly.

I closed my eyes for a second before managing to watch it. Gabrielle was asleep, in Liam's arms. But, she was holding my pillow to her chest, probably for my scent. I smiled slightly, she still needed me. She rolled away, in her sleep, and held the pillow over her face. I knew what was going on instantly, she was crying. Liam woke her up. Idiot. She hates that. I always used to gently pull her into my arms, making sure she was still asleep, and maybe say something in her ear, something that would calm her down if she was awake, and it would work. She'd stop crying. That was what I had to do; otherwise, she'd wake up the next morning terribly embarrassed and unable to show her face around me.

This was ridiculous. How was showing me videos of Gabrielle with Liam going to persuade me to turn? All it did was make me want to go back, to help her.

**RPOV**

"I don't want her to know that I'm doing this in case it gets her hopes up and I don't find him." Liam said to us.

I nodded and so did Dimitri. Liam dialled the number. He didn't seem to find it very difficult to get into his Strigoi character, but then, for him it wasn't very long ago.

He hung up slightly pale, "I've got him, but it's going to be difficult to get to him."

"Why?" Dimitri asked.

"Because a strigoi I knew has him. And...he's dangerous."

"What do you mean 'has him'?"

"Adrian isn't Strigoi. He's been kidnapped by Strigoi. They drained a human to make it look like he'd turned; they want Gabrielle to leave him alone while they persuade him to turn." Liam said frowning.

"Then let's tell her." I said slowly.

"No." Dimitri said softly, "We can't. She'll want to do something, and with the state she's in it's not safe."

Liam sighed, "You're probably right, but it seems unfair to keep her thinking he's Strigoi."

"I know." Dimitri sighed again.

"And if she finds out we didn't tell her..." Liam added.

"Why don't we tell her that you know he's not Strigoi because you know the scent to be one of the Strigoi's you've met before but you don't know how to get to him because you don't know where he is." I suggested.

"I don't know if that'll work..." Liam sighed, "But I can try."

He left to go and talk to her.

**GPOV**

Someone knocked on my door. I groaned, got out of the bed and opened it. It was Liam. I slightly reluctantly let him in. He walked inside and paced the floor. I sat down.

"What is it?" I asked frowning.

"I don't think Adrian's Strigoi. I think he's been kidnapped and we've been led to believe he's turned so we'll leave him alone." Liam said slowly.

"Wh...what makes you think that?" I asked, struggling to get the words out of my mouth.

"I know the scent, of the Strigoi in his room; it's one of the ones I knew." He said quietly.

I nodded slowly, "When are we leaving?"

"Elle...honey, we're not leaving. Neither one of us are leaving. We're Moroi, we don't go anywhere. Besides, I don't even know exactly where he is so there's not much I can do. Rose and Dimitri are trying to track him down now." Liam said frowning a little.

"I'm not useless!"

"No, they both know that." Liam sighed, "But it doesn't matter, you're still Moroi. It's not supposed to happen. You're not supposed to...no, you're not _allowed,_ to go and attack him."

"But..."

"No." He placed a finger over my lips, "It's not going to happen."

"Don't tell me you're happy to sit around doing nothing!" I shouted.

"It's not like that." He said softly, "I want, more than anything, to go around, helping everyone, but you know better than anyone that I can't. But, I can still protect one person. You. And I am not going to let you get yourself killed when the Guardian's can do a good enough job on their own. Do you understand?"

I glared at him, "I'm Queen, I can leave if I want."

Liam smiled, "Yes, but I'll stop you."

**A/N: So now you know for certain...Adrian's not Strigoi! He wouldn't **_**really **_**turn willingly.**

**I'd like ten reviews again making the total..****309****!**

**Chocorose x**


	42. Chapter 33

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**RPOV**

"So how are we going to go about this? We were shit at trying to find him." I said nodding at Liam.

"We'll work something out." Liam said vaguely.

"We might need Gabrielle's help, with the alchemists." Dimitri said slowly.

"Why would we need the alchemists? And why would she need to help us with them?"

"She knows them, even gets on with them. After several years off the radar where she still killed Strigoi she needed them. And the alchemists have access to recourses we don't." Dimitri said sighing.

"I want to keep her as much out of this as possible." Liam said quietly, "She was pretty difficult last night."

"That's really nice." Gabrielle said from the doorway.

Liam groaned, "How'd you manage to open the door without us hearing?"

"Magic, literally. So what's the plan?" She turned to me and Dimitri, obviously realising Liam wasn't going to tell her anything.

"We don't have one as of yet." Dimitri said sighing.

"Well we have to work out how we want to do it. Do we want to go through Alchemists, Liam's Strigoi contacts, your Strigoi contacts, the Guardian's or the Moroi." Gabrielle said, ticking them all off with her fingers.

"Not the Moroi they're useless." Liam said from the corner.

"All right." Gabrielle nodded.

"My contacts all know I'm not Strigoi by now." Dimitri added.

She nodded again.

"The Guardian's don't keep record of where the Strigoi are." I said sighing.

"So it's either the alchemists or Liam's Strigoi contacts. Which is easier?" She turned to Liam.

Liam frowned, "I have no idea, they're both difficult. But Steve's probably best."

Gabrielle nodded for the third time, "The alchemists it is."

She pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

"Steve?" She said softly, "It's me...I know, it's been like forever, listen, this actually isn't a social call, I need to know if you guys have anything on Adrian Ivashkov or..." She glanced at Liam who mouthed a name to her, "David Rybak, the latter's Strigoi...uh huh...I know but Steve this is important...ok, thank you anyway." She hung up, "He doesn't have anything, he tried, but it didn't work. They didn't have anything about them on the system, apart from Adrian, but on their system he's here."

Liam nodded, "I'll make a few phone calls." He ducked his head and gave Gabrielle a soft kiss on the cheek before leaving. Once he was gone she looked slightly pissed off.

"I'm going to kill him." She muttered starting to leave the room.

Dimitri caught her arm, "Elle, be careful. Don't do anything stupid."

She sighed, "I'll be careful. Besides, I think at the moment he'd kick my ass." She gave him a small smile, that didn't reach her eyes, before leaving.

Dimitri turned to me.

"It's out of our hands again." I said sitting down.

He smiled, "No it's not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frowned.

"I've called all Liam's contacts, using mine, telling them he's Moroi and that he'll try to trick them into giving him information. I needed to send them round in circles to keep them out the way while we find him ourselves. Gabrielle can't think straight and Liam can't do this objectively." Dimitri said slowly, "So, we're going hunting."

I grinned, "It's about time we did something ourselves."

**GPOV**

For some weird reason I sat in Liam's arms while he called his contacts. I think he needed me there; it was probably something he didn't want to do, I could see the pain on his face when he had to pretend to be Strigoi. Eventually, after several long hours of him on the phone he gave up.

"I'll try the rest tomorrow, but no one will tell me." He sighed.

"Don't worry, if you don't find him, Dimitri will." I said quietly.

Liam sighed, "I wish you had that much faith in me."

"Liam, listen to me," I placed a hand on his cheek, "It's not like that, all I mean, is one of you will manage it. I don't mean I believe in him more than you."

He sighed again, "No, Elle, that might not be what you meant to say, but it is true."

I groaned, "Liam I...I..." I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. I looked into his eyes, saw all the pain, and realised I couldn't stop myself. I kissed him. Liam's arms wrapped around me and he pulled me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my fingers knotted in his hair.

And that was when I realised it, I loved him. But who did I love more?

**RPOV**

"So...?" I prompted.

"Nothing yet. But we'll get there." Dimitri sighed, "Eventually."

**A/N: So...how was that? Did you guys like it? I'm sorry that they haven't found Adrian yet but it would be difficult to find him, besides, the quicker they find him the quicker we come to the end of the story...**

**Let's try for 10 reviews again making the total...****320****!**

**Chocorose x**


	43. Chapter 34

**A/N: My plan was to get this to you guys yesterday, but I was quite ill, think I caught a bug, so now it's today…**

**This might be the one before last chapter...I've decided there WILL be a sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**GPOV**

I woke up slowly. And then I realised who was next to me and where I was. I swore and sat up. I pulled on my clothes and left Liam's room. I walked to my room, slowly. Once there I collapsed on the bed.

How had I let myself do that? How had Liam let me do it? What was Adrian going to do when he found out? What was I going to do?

I groaned and hugged my knees up to my chest. I felt the tears begin to fall. And I let them. At least I could cry without Liam being there to stop me. After a good few hours I heard someone knock on my door. I made my way to my feet, washed my face to get rid of the dried tears, and opened the door. It was Liam. I stiffened.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly.

"To see how you were." He said sighing.

"Annoyed." I said simply.

"Elle I am so sorry about last night I..."

"So you regret it then? You...you wish you hadn't done it?" I felt tears in my eyes.

"No, baby no." He cupped my face in his hands, "It's not like that. What I mean is I'm sorry for hurting you. For letting my emotions run what I do instead of thinking about what you want. It might be what you wanted then but it's not what you'd want in the future. I am so sorry for doing that to you."

"It doesn't matter." I said stepping away from him and placing my hand on the door, "You did it. And I don't care how sorry you are." I slammed the door in his face.

**RPOV**

Liam stormed into our room, if it wasn't for the fact I knew he wouldn't dream of it after everything, I'd have said he looked like he was going to kill someone.

"What happened?" Dimitri asked hesitantly.

"I am _not _talking about it." Liam said through his teeth.

"Ok," Dimitri sighed, "Any progress in finding Adrian?"

"No. I don't think I'm going to bother anymore." He sat down, "She doesn't..."

"Liam," Dimitri interrupted coolly, "I know what you're going to say and it doesn't matter. She is our queen, and without him she's in pieces. And you are not going to give up on an innocent man because you've decided that because she doesn't choose you she doesn't deserve to have him back."

"I'm not saying that because she didn't choose me." Liam hissed, "She _did _choose me, that's why!"

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked slowly.

"Last night she..."

"I don't want to do this!" I interrupted, "It's not helpful. Now forget about Gabrielle for a second, _I _need Adrian back, Lissa needs Adrian back, Dimitri needs his charge back, the Moroi world need Adrian back. I don't care if Gabrielle chose you or not, we still need him back."

Liam nodded and ran a hand over his hair, "All right, I'll make some more calls." He left.

Dimitri turned to me, "I think I should go and see if Gabrielle's all right. If she really did do that last night..."

"I know. Go." He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips, "I'll see you later."

**GPOV**

Another knock on the door. I groaned but opened it, just in case. It was Dimitri. I let him in.

"What do you want?" I asked sighing.

"I think we should talk." Dimitri said sitting on the bed.

"Figured you'd come sooner or later." I shut the door and turned to him, "So?"

"What happened?" He asked.

"He didn't think he was going to find Adrian, I told him, that even if he didn't manage it, you probably would. He got slightly...upset. He thought I trusted you more than him. Which might actually be true..." I sighed, "And he looked so...so...lost I...it was just supposed t be a kiss, I swear, but then I couldn't stop." I sank onto a chair, "And he didn't even ask if it was what I really wanted. All I needed was someone to question it..."

Dimitri stood and walked over to me. I looked up to meet his gaze.

"Are you all right?" He asked sighing.

"I'm fine. Just a little pissed. Who I'm pissed at, I don't know..."

He smiled a little, "I'll see you later." He left.

He quietly shut the door behind him.

**RPOV**

Dimitri walked in sighing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Gabrielle's beating herself up about it and there's nothing I can do." He said slowly.

"She'll come around soon enough. Besides, I think we should let her beat herself up about it, after all, she didn't exactly do something very good now did she?" For some reason, I knew we had to let Gabrielle be pissed at herself.

Dimitri nodded, "And if I try to persuade her otherwise all that'll succeed in doing is getting her pissed at me as well."

I handed him his phone, "It rang, I didn't pick up, I didn't recognise the number and I thought there was a chance it would be a Strigoi."

Dimitri looked through the logs, "Yes, it's a Strigoi. I'll call him, you should go and get breakfast, I've already eaten."

I sighed, "Dimitri I..."

"No, it will be better for me if you leave." He kissed me on the cheek.

I sighed again but left. I didn't want to leave him on his own, but Dimitri could be just as stubborn as me sometimes...

**A/N: Sorry if it's not as good as some of my usual stuff...still feel a bit ill to be honest!**

**I love reviews! Let's try for...12, making the total...****337****!**

**Chocorose x**


	44. Chapter 35  THE END!

**A/N: Here's the new chapter 35! Yes 35 I'm putting the last two chapters into one big one with a happy ending :)**

**Basically, I couldn't keep going with the sequel, so I decided to give my readers an ending and move on. The sequel was going TERRIBLY! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**GPOV**

I sighed; I was having a horrible, horrible day. I'd kind of left myself no choice, I'd decided I had to be there for Liam, to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. I was sitting at the edge of the room, as far away from him as physically possible. I ignored him while he was on the phone. I had to try and tune out his voice, he sounded so cold...so much like when he'd been Strigoi, and I couldn't stand it. I suddenly realised he'd stopped talking. I turned to him and discovered he was crying, silently. I stood up and walked over to him. Without saying a word I just wrapped my arms around him, and although he was sitting down his head still managed to rest on my chest, I actually wasn't the tallest person in the world.

I gently ran my fingers through his hair, waiting for it to pass. It didn't last long, only a couple of minutes. But for a little while afterwards I didn't let him go, just in case. And the other slight problem was...it felt kinda good to be holding him. He slowly pulled back and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry about that." He said softly.

I smiled, "It's not your fault."

"I know but..." He sighed, "I shouldn't have let myself get like that, not now. Not when you need me."

I eyed him carefully, "What do you mean?"

"Elle Adrian's gone. You need someone."

"I've got Rose and Dimitri, I don't need you." I said quietly.

Liam met my eyes, "Elle, they're not what you need. You hardly know Rose and with Dimitri...your relationship's too rocky."

"My relationship with Dimitri's rocky? Liam! Our relationship's worse!" I shouted pacing the floor.

"Calm down." He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, "That's not exactly what I meant. And you know that."

"I know, But I won't betray him again." I pulled out of his arms and walked out.

**APOV**

I continuously clenched and unclenched my fists. Feeling the anger build up. The Strigoi watched me, an annoying amused smirk spreading across his face. I glared at him.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. No, I knew what I wanted to do, but I wasn't sure how to do it. I knew Gabrielle would think it was stupid idea, which it was, so I knew I wasn't actually going to do it as much as I wanted to hit him. The Strigoi walked over to me, slowly.

"What are you trying to prove?" I asked through my teeth, "Nothing is going to change my mind!"

The Strigoi chuckled, "You're not strong enough to keep refusing Ivashkov."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically, "Well that's a lie."

"We'll see." He walked out, leaving the tape running.

I groaned and kicked the wall. It couldn't do any good. But I was frustrated. And then, before I'd known what I was doing I'd turned and kicked the television onto the floor. It didn't break it, sadly. But it pulled the plug out. Stopping it. I couldn't keep watching it. I couldn't.

Although, i was sure he'd plug it back in later, with something else.

**DPOV**

I sighed. Rose looked uncomfortable, she didn't know what to say, and neither did I. I knew they couldn't know what I'd done, but Liam was getting impatient and Gabrielle wasn't taking it too well. She couldn't stop pacing. I told her to sit down. But she didn't. Instead, the speed of her pacing increased. And then, after a few more minutes, she just walked out. Just like that.

We all sort of froze. It was sudden. Unexpected.

I knew Rose was Gabrielle's Guardian, but they had to get to know each other a little more before Rose was the one to jump to Gabrielle's emotional defence, and that couldn't happen until after we'd found Adrian.

**GPOV**

"A little blind today are we?" I asked Dimitri as he walked straight past me and started to open the door to Adrian's room.

He turned.

"Elle." Relief flickered across his face before he let the concern take over, "What's wrong?"

I laughed, "Silly question."

"No but...is it just Adrian?"

"_Just _Adrian?" I repeated, "Just fucking Adrian! Well if the only problem in my life is that Adrian's been kidnapped then hey, everything's just peachy!"

"Gabrielle." He hissed, "You _know _that was not how I meant it. You have got to get a hold of yourself. Yes, Adrian's gone, but you are a _very _important member of the Moroi society. You need to keep a level head."

"Dimitri." I said softly, "I will not have you telling me what to do." I started to head away, "You're not my father. Oh, and" I turned back round, "I'd prefer it if next time, when Liam wants to talk to his contacts, you don't sabotage it."

I walked away.

* * *

**DPOV**

I turned to Rose.

"We have to go." I said softly.

She nodded, "Gabrielle's gonna kill us."

I shrugged, "She'll get over it."

We left my room and went to find Eddie; he was off duty so he was in his room.

"You ready?" Rose asked.

He nodded, "Let's go."

**RPOV**

It wasn't a very long drive. But I was bored and anxious all the same. Eddie was slightly jumpy too. Dimitri was doing a good job at keeping his Guardian mask on, I reckon he was more bothered about what was going to happen when we got back and had to face Gabrielle than when we were fighting the Strigoi and rescuing Adrian. My phone rang. I glanced at Dimitri who nodded, he knew, and I knew, that not answering her call would make it worse.

"Hello?" I said answering it.

"Care to tell me where you're going?" She asked.

"Can't do that." I said quietly.

"Why not?" She asked sighing.

"Because you'll follow and as your guardian I can't allow that." I said slowly.

"All right, just tell me what you're doing." She demanded.

"We're rescuing Adrian."

**GPOV**

I resisted the urge to throw the phone at the wall. Liam sat behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Just relax, they'll bring him back, they're good, and everything will be ok." He said softly. He gently began to massage my shoulders.

"Liam..." I warned.

"Shh." He murmured in my ear, "It's all right."

I resisted my emotions for a couple of seconds. I didn't want to let Adrian down again. But with Liam's hands on me there wasn't really much I could do. I leant back into his arms and closed my eyes. I'd already planned what I was going to do; I just had to get through the next couple of hours first. And it seemed like Liam was the only way to do that.

**RPOV**

Dimitri parked and we quietly got out of the van. I went in first, I don't know why, but I did. Getting inside was the easy part. Once we were in we split up, it was a big old warehouse, and there were actually a couple of rooms, and we didn't know which one Adrian was in. There weren't too many Strigoi around, which suggested coming when it was dark, was actually a good idea, as it meant they were out hunting. But, there were two Strigoi by one of the doors. I glanced around to find Dimitri wasn't too far away. I hoped if I got into any sort of trouble he'd be able to back me up. But two Strigoi weren't really that much of a problem. The problem was, the noise me taking them down made. The door they were guarding opened and a huge, muscly, angry Strigoi came bursting through.

Eddie and Dimitri were almost instantly at my side. And unsurprisingly, the two men took over. I very almost rolled my eyes but headed into the room anyway, I figured they could look after themselves. Adrian was inside. He didn't look too good. He hadn't been hurt, or even bitten, but he was a mess. He turned to me. I walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to get you out of here." I said quietly.

He looked at me, "Whatever for Little Dhampir?"

I frowned, "What do you mean?" I asked.

He turned to look at something, I followed his gaze. In the room there was a TV, that was receiving a signal from somewhere. And it was showing Gabrielle, and Liam. Nothing was _really_ going on. He was just holding her, but I knew it was enough to kill him.

"Adrian, whether she's showing it right now or not, she needs you." I said slowly.

He smirked, "Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you've only got that in front of you." I gestured to the TV, "If she was actually in front of you, right now, you'd know what to think." I said softly.

"What makes you say that?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Because I've been there." I headed towards the door, "Now we have to go."

He nodded and left the room with me.

**GPOV**

I leant against the door frame and watched Dimitri pull up outside Court. I nodded at the driver, the one who was sitting at the wheel of my car, and he drove a few feet down the street, out of site, I knew I'd have to walk a bit after this before going anywhere. I watched Dimitri, Rose, Eddie and finally Adrian get out of the van. I cast my eyes back to Liam, he looked as bad as Adrian did, I had already told Liam what was going on after all. They both had excuses. Dimitri, Rose and Eddie walked straight past me and inside. Adrian hovered by the door of the van, waiting. He didn't want to walk over first. So, I walked over to him.

""I think you should get checked out before we...talk."

Adrian raised an eyebrow, "Gabrielle, I am not about to go to the damn infirmary before you tell me what you have to say."

I flinched a little, he'd used my full name, and he looked pissed. Why was he angry before I'd said anything?

"Ok." I closed my eyes for a second, "Adrian I love you." I said meeting his gaze, "More than I've ever loved Liam. More than I've ever loved _anyone. _But...god I don't know how to say this."

Adrian sighed and ran a hand over his hair, "If it's about what happened with Liam then I already know."

"What? How?" I could feel my heart begin to race.

He laughed, "You don't even try to deny it. The Strigoi had a camera, I saw everything.

"Adrian I'm..."

"Save it." He held a hand up, "I don't want to listen to you." He walked past me and into Court.

**RPOV**

Adrian walked past us, ignoring us completely. Gabrielle stayed by the van.

"Go over to her." Dimitri said softly, "I'll talk to Adrian."

"All right." I walked over.

Gabrielle turned to me.

She sighed, "I swear if you're going to..."

I smiled a little, "No. I just want to talk to you."

"All right." She leant against the van, "Go ahead."

"What happened?"

She closed her eyes, "I can't...I can't talk about it."

I frowned a little, "I know it's..."

"No." She snapped, "You don't. You have no idea what happened. So drop it." She walked away.

**GPOV**

Adrian was in his room. The door was open so I didn't have to knock. Somehow I managed to get inside without him realising I was anywhere near him.

"Adrian."

He turned, "What?" He demanded.

I looked down a little, "Adrian I am so sorry. I swear what happened didn't mean anything I just...I couldn't stop it. I couldn't...I didn't know what I wanted. You were gone and I...I was a wreck Adrian. I didn't know what to do with myself I..."

"Shh." He walked over and placed a finger over my lips, "Stop." He slid his hand along my cheek, removing his finger from my lips, "It doesn't matter."

And then he kissed me.

**A/N: THE END!**

**I love reviews! *hint hint***

**If anyone can't review it's because I deleted the author's notes and stuff, but I'd still love to hear your comments through a Pm! :)**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Chocorose x**


	45. UPDATE

**So…surprise! This is a blanket A/N for all of my work on here. Depending on where you are reading this, you may be wondering why I haven't updated in such a long time and...well, I don't have a reason that I can give you that would satisfy your curiosity.**

**Actually, that's not entirely true. As some of you may know I have started writing on Wattpad. I have found the experience to be a lot more enjoyable than writing on here. The people who write as guests on my work have often been lovely, but, they also often have not been. Now, it wasn't something I noticed myself feeling down about or anything like that, but I did notice that it gave me a slight…aversion to the site. I feel like the nature of anonymous reviewers is something I as a writer on this site need to address.**

**Firstly, if you want to criticise a person's work, at least have the decency to not do it anonymously. It is disgusting. To directly insult an author or their writing without giving them a way by which to contact you just shows you to be exceptionally childish and ignorant. I hate the ability to write reviews as guests on here because it leaves such an easy way for people to write abuse.**

**Secondly, there is a large difference between constructive criticism and just plain rudeness. Simply typing in a review, with a large string of profanities, insults or anything of the sort is not helpful to anyone. I know my writing is not perfect, I know that it is not to everyone's taste, but just throwing insults my way does not help me improve as a writer. It is also particularly ridiculous to post several reviews under different, made up, names which are clearly by the same person. It's laughable that someone would consider that to be a valuable way to spend their time.**

**I would also like to address comments on my older works. I have received several comments since my slight…abandonment of this site on writing which I posted and created when I was very young. I know now, that it is not the best of my ability. To comment on such old work, with such hefty criticism without attempting to read any of the writers new work, to see if there has been an improvement is again, very insulting to a writer.**

**Because of this, I have decided I will be moderating anonymous reviews. I didn't want to, but I refuse to deal with the childishness and ignorance that I have seen on writing which has been personal to me and in many ways document what I have been through as a person. If you don't see a largely abusive, anonymous review that you have written appear on my work, you know why.**

**And finally, a massive thank you to anyone who's stuck with me. I have had some of the most lovely comments on here, some wonderful pieces of encouragement and have been given so much advice on how to improve. I cannot thank anyone who has ever helped me on here enough. I truly appreciate you. This may seem like a massive moan at my readers and I know that is unfair, but I really felt the need to explain why I simply stopped posting. I couldn't do it anymore with the way that anonymous reviews were going. There is so much in the 'real' world that is more important to me, and I refuse to let people on here, who are choosing to remain so **_**completely **_**anonymous make me feel like shit about myself.**

**Now, to those of you who are reading my current stories (Teacher's Pet and Shooting Through the Looking Glass). I will be posting. It has been such a long time since I have even looked at my work on here that it will be a slow process. I am currently re-reading Teacher's Pet, Assassinating in Blood and Shooting Through the Looking Glass in order to work out where my train of thought was for any of them. There will be updates on both of my ongoing works by September 2014. I am so sorry for the wait, really I am. But I can't force myself to write, and I won't force myself to write. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Chocorose x**


End file.
